Always, His Woman
by Linda McWray2
Summary: What if?...Rogue could touch someone, would she fall for Remy Lebeau, a.k.a. Gambit or would she fall for the mysterious mutant named Joseph?
1. Chapter 1

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 1**

updated: 2/15/2007

* * *

Everyone settled in their seats as Cyclops, leader of X-Men, maneuvered the Blackbird out of the hanger headed for their latest mission. Storm took her usual seat beside him as copilot. Directly behind her sat Rogue, Bishop and Joseph. They had been called away suddenly to council a young mutant. His powers had recently kicked in. He was having trouble dealing with them. Not unusual except that his power seem to be on the verge destroying the tiny village where he lived with his family.

With nothing to do for the next couple of hours but look at the scenery, Rogue had brought a long a book that she had been reading to past the time. Bishop busied himself with cleaning his guns while Joseph thumbed through a magazine.

Man, this is boring, I feel like talking, he thought as he thumb through the same magazine for the fifth or sixth time. Joseph turned and saw Bishop testing and cleaning yet another gun. I don't want to talk to him besides he doesn't trust me yet. Then he turned and looked at Rogue. Hummm, that's an intriguing thought. She did not look like she was really into the book as of yet so he decided to speak. "What are you reading?"

She paused to looked at him with a smile, "Life Long Affair."

"Ah, romance. Is it a good one?"

"Yeah, Ah like this author's style. The way she throws people together in different situations are some'thin else."

"Being a romance type book, don't you always know how it's going to turn out?"

"Yeah, but the ride she takes yah on is usually worth the trip," she smiled.

Joseph grin back at her. She was so innocent, so sweet and so beautiful. He knew that she and the Cajun member of the X-Men, Code Name: Gambit, were sort of an unofficial couple, but since he was not here it was an opportunity that he could not pass up, especially since she could now touch a person without absorbing their psyche or powers.

He looked at her bracelet, the source of now ability to partially control her powers. "May I see that?"

She looked skeptical at him then at the bracelet. He thought she was going to say, No. But as if she was deciding something, she finally said, "Alraht."

Rogue unlocked the bracelet double clamps to hand it across the aisle to him. For the life of her, Rogue couldn't figure out Joseph and she usually prided herself on sizing people up pretty accurate. She knew that most of the X-Men still didn't trust him, especially Gambit. And after what he'd or rather Magneto had done to Wolverine, she had to question herself why was he working along with the X-Men now?

"How does it work?" he said while he studied it.

Rogue leaned over to pointed out the different controls and their purposes. He seem genuinely interested in what she was telling him.

"Can you show me?" asked Joseph.

She looked again as if she was making a major decision. I think I'm scaring her. "That's O.K. if you don't want to ..."

"Nonsense, why wouldn't Ah." She got up out of her seat to come sit next to him. "Let me see it back."

"Sure." He handed the bracelet back to her.

Rogue put the bracelet on, locking it in place, then pressed the button that she had told him would switch it on. For a few moments she looked as if she would faint.

"Are you all right?"

"Ah'm fine, Ah still haven't gotten use tah its affect yet. Hank said it would take a few days for mah system tah get use tah being negated on a regular basis."

"How do you feel now?"

"Ah'm fine, Ah already feel like mahself again."

"Good. Have you touch anyone yet?"

She blushed as she thought of the passionate kiss her and Remy had shared in Hank's lab earlier that day. "Yah could say that."

Joseph looked at her then said, "Oh." He dropped his head shyly. "I should've said have you touched anyone else?"

"No, Ah really have not had time tah think about it."

Joseph reached down. He picked up the gloved hand that the bracelet rested on. He slowly pulled off the glove. Rogue started to pull her hand away from him, but he stopped her with a look. For some reason she did not understand, she stopped. It's his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of blue. They reflected something else that she was not quite sure of.

She found that she had trouble breathing and swallowing. Human to human contact was still very new to her. It created a jumble of emotions that at the time she was having trouble sorting out.

Joseph felt an electrical shock go through him all the way down to his toes as he stroked her soft skin.

Bishop had been watching them out of the corner of his eye. What does he think he's doing? I wonder should I interrupt? No, no, Rogue's a big girl, he won't go any farther then she let him. He narrowed his eyes to study the couple. I want tell Remy, he'll go ballistic. I think I'll just keep an eye on them.

Joseph looked up and saw Bishop looking at them. He did not want any trouble so he placed her hand back in her lap. "I think your 'body guard' is watching."

Rogue followed his gaze. She turned to the right just in time to see Bishop drop his head as he continued working on one of his guns. Ah wonder how much he saw or if he saw anything. Rogue smile at Joseph as she put back on her glove then went back to her seat.

He watched her go. She was still smiling as she sat back down reopening her book then started back reading where she had stopped. I'd better take this slow, he thought. "I'm going to the back of the plane to work at one of the counsels, anyone need anything while I'm back there?" he said as he got up.

Everyone commented that they were fine or that they did not need anything.

Rogue kept her head down as he passed by but Bishop rolled his eyes at him openly. He let his gaze follow Joseph as he made his way to the tail section of the plane.

Bishop put down his gun to come sit at Rogue's side, "What are you doing?" He gritted at her.

"What in the world are yah' talking about?" Shoot! He had seen us.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Oh yah mean Joseph, he is harmless," she said with a wave to the back of the plane.

"Really? I wonder if Gambit would think so?"

At the mention of Gambit's name Rogue instantly felt guilty about letting Joseph touch her so intimately. But she had to derail Bishop some kind of way.

"It was perfectly innocent." Liar!!, she thought to herself. "He was just curious about how mah bracelet works and Ah saw no harm in showing him."

Bishop looked at her evenly, never cracking any kind of an expression.

"Bishop, Ah know you are Gambit's child from an alternate future but Ah am not Remy's personal property. Ah will talk or touch anyone Ah want tah and Ah don't need yours or Remy's approval," she said pointedly.

"I know that Rogue, but you are playing with fire. If I know anything about my father, he is very territorial, it comes from life in the Guild, you have to be that way. He especially will be this way with you now that he can touch you. After all these years of waiting on you, what do you think will happen if he thinks someone else is

trying to move in on his woman?"

"HIS WOMAN!!... Ah know what Ah'm doin'...," she said sternly as she picked her book back up. "...This conversation is over Bish!" She dismissed him.

Bishop shook his head, No as he got up to go back to his gun cleaning. This could mean big trouble, he thought as he retook his seat.

Rogue pretended to read as she thought about what Bishop had said. Am I playing with fire? Would Remy be jealous? This was interesting because she had never been in this type of situation before. The thought of having two men panting over her at the same time, was something totally new. And if she had to be honest with herself she found it a little bit thrilling.

Remy on the one hand, had been there all along trying to woo her even before she could touch. He did everything he could to still make her feel like a woman. He's done a pretty good job of it too. Every time she saw him, she could feel her heart skip a beat.

Joseph had seemed so lost, having amnesia from when the evil part of him, that was characteristic of Magneto the X-Men's one time deadliest enemy, drained away then left twenty-five years younger. Not one of the X-Men had reached out to him as a friend. He was new to the team so he had not been around until lately, but she felt sorry for him. Ah always did have a thing for stray cats, she told herself.

She did not think she had enough experience to sort through the conflicting emotions about Joseph. Was it pitty, compassion, fear or could she be a little bit attracted to him too? Ah need tah talk tah someone 'bout this. Ah'll ask Storm when she gets a break.

She did not have to wait long. As soon as Cyclops put the plane in autopilot, Storm got up from her seat and stretched. She caught as glimpse of Bishop watching her from behind the plasma gun barrel he was cleaning. Hummm, interesting.

"Ororo, could'yah come her' for a minute? Ah need tah ask yah some'thin."

Dressed in her grey, white and gold trimmed combat uniform, Storm walked regally over to her. "Yes Rogue ..." she seated herself across the aisle from Rogue, "What is it?"

Storm watched her face. She looked at how Rogue was blushing. "Are you embarrassed by something child?"

"Well sort of." Rogue began twisting her fingers into knots as she tried to explain. "Ah was wonderin' how do yah handle it when a man is attracted tah yah?"

Storm was taken aback by her question but quickly recovered. "Are you speaking about Remy?"

"Uhhhh ... No." She looked even more embarrassed.

"Oh," Storm raised an eyebrow at her. "Rogue, might I ask who is it?"

"Ah don't wan'ta say raht now."

"O.K, that is your choice but I need a little more details before I can give you a solid opinion."

"Alraht, yah're raht," she conceded. "Ah was wonderin' if it were possible tah be attracted tah more than one man at a time?"

"Are you?"

"Yes ... No, Ah don't know. Ah'm totally confused."

"I can see that." Storm smiled. "There are other emotions that can be confused with attraction, given the right situation, but Rogue that is perfectly normal. It is possible to feel emotions for more than one man at the same time. There could be a common quality that both men have that draws you to them. The question is, how you choose to act on that emotion?"

"Ah ne'vah thought about it that way."

"You need to ask yourself, do you feel stronger for one than the other? Are you in love or could you be in love with one or the other? Is what you are feeling more akin to compassion, passion or even gratitude. Once you have the answer to that, then I am sure you will know what to do," Storm told as she stood to leave her.

"Thanks Storm. It sounds like good advice, now if Ah only knew the answers tah those questions."

Storm lean down, "I maybe a bit bias to try helping you with that, so I won't suggest anything except for you to be careful. Emotions can be volatile things ..." She spied a quick look in Bishop's direction. "... I should know." She was referring to her powers over the weather that coincide with her moods. Storm patted her on the arm then left her to contemplate her advice.

Yah know she is raht. Remy has been there for me no matter what. He's even told me that he loves me and Ah do feel more for him then just a casual attraction. Ah'm being silly. Ah think Ah know what Ah want and who Ah want. Looking back where Joseph was working, This promises to be a long mission. Oh Men!! Life was so much simpler before this bracelet came along, she grimaced then set out to complete her book before they reach their

destination.

Throughout their stay Rogue had kept a safe distance from Joseph. They had engaged in idle conversation but no repeats of the hand holding incident. Bishop had watched them like a hawk, well when he wasn't watching Storm. Whenever she and Joseph were more than five feet together, he would appear. He needs a hobby or a woman. She smiled. Ah'm goin' tah hav'tah tell Remy to call off his bloodhound, she thought with a smile.

Everything had been fine until the last day of the mission that they were scheduled to return to Westchester. That afternoon Cyclops, Storm and Bishop had went to install the equipment that the young mutant would need to keep in touch with the X-Men. Rogue and Joseph had been left alone at the hotel where they were staying. She did not see any harm in offering him friendship. Rogue had decided that she'd kept her distance long enough and that she was being silly. She would have to face

him sooner or later. She'd prefer it to be sooner since Remy was nowhere around.

Rogue was coming out of her room headed for the hotel's restaurant for dinner. Ah might as well ask Joseph if he'd like tah join me. She went to his door then knocked. When he opened the door, Rogue was caught in a whirlwind of emotions. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all, she thought.

"Hello Rogue, can I help you?"

"Hello Joseph. Ah was wonderin' if yah would like tah join me for dinner downstairs. Ah thought since the others are gone and we are the only two here and we don't know anybody else, what the Hell," she chuckled nervously.

He grinned at her, "Of course I would love to. Just wait one moment until I go get the key and my wallet. Come in."

She did as he asked, looking around the room aimlessly until he gathered what he needed. He came back to her side. "I was sort of thinking along the same lines, but you beat me to it."

"Yah know what they say about great minds?"

He chuckled as he held the door open for her to exit.

They engaged in small talk as they ate. Both of them finding that they had similar interest in food, music and art. Joseph explained to her how he felt about his pass crimes as Magneto. He still felt guilty for it even though he had no memory of it. She told him how now that she could finally touch another human being, that she was a little afraid to.

"Ah bet yah think Ah'm crazy," she looked embarrassed.

"No I don't. What you are feeling is perfectly understandable. You probably still are in shock. You probably don't trust yourself or the bracelet fully yet."

"Really, yah think so? That does makes sense."

"Do you have it on now?"

"Yeah."

"Does it still make you feel faint?"

She shook her head indicating no.

Before she knew what he was doing, Joseph reached over the table. He took her ungloved hand in his, "How's that?"

She blushed as he started stroking her hand with his thumb, "That's nice Joe."

"You see Rogue, there is no harm in touching another human being, you should do it more often."

Rogue got the double meaning to his statement. She dropped her head in shame then quickly took her hand out of his. "Joseph if Ah did not know any better, Ah think yah were trying tah flirt with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Only trying?"

That flustered her. "You shouldn't go on like that with me."

"Why? You mean because of Lebeau? I don't see him here anywhere, do you?"

"No, that's not what Ah meant."

"Then what? Are you committed to him? Has he asked for your hand in marriage? Are you even considered his girlfriend? Rogue just because he has flirted with you in the past does not automatically make you his girlfriend."

"Ah know that, but Ah do sort of like him."

"Really? If you like him so much why is it that when you think I'm not looking you're watching me? Why is it that every time we touch my pulse race and so does yours?"

"But Ah ... that's not ... why ..."

"Don't even try to deny it," he interrupted her. "Are you forgetting that even though I may not remember Magneto, I still possess his power of magnetism. I can since the iron in your blood meaning I can also tell when your pressure changes. Every time I come near, your pressure rises," he said smugly.

Rogue rose to leave, "Sah, yah are sufferin' from delusions of grandeur. This conversation has went far enough Joseph." She place enough money on the table to cover her meal as she left hurriedly.

That's just great. I've made her mad. That's no way to win a lady by pissing her off! He decided to follow her so he could apologize. "Rogue wait!" He called out to her as she left the restaurant. He placed his share for his meal on the table too then ran after her.

He did not catch up to her until she had gotten to the door of her hotel room. "Rogue wait!" She would not turn to looked at him. "Please Rogue wait," he called out to her as he got closer. She started to unlock the door to go in but he caught her arm in order to stopped her.

"Please Rogue don't be mad at me I was only stating a fact," he explained.

"Let go of mah arm." she said flatly through gritted teeth.

Joseph studied her for a moment, she kept her head turned away from him, so he walked around the other side of her. She quickly turned away to the other side. "Rogue, are you...are you crying?" He said softly. He knew she was angry, confused and a little frightened, but he never thought she would be crying.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were filling with water as the drops puddle then rolled down her face on to her blouse. "So what if Ah am?" She sniffed.

"Come here." When she hesitated, he went to her, encircling her within his arms. She relax laying her head down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset or hurt you in any way. Please don't cry," he begged.

She sniffed a couple more times before she got control of herself. Could it be that Ah care more for him then Ah want tah acknowledge or could it be that Ah am totally confused? Whatever it is, it feels good tah have a shoulder tah cry on.

"Are you better now," he asked.

She raised her head to look at him, "All better."

Joseph was caught up in her beauty. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green. Her hair was a deep russet amber with its characteristic solid white streak down the middle and her skin was a creamy pale beige. Her complexion was flawless, not a spot nor a wrinkle. It was easy to see what Gambit saw in her. She was beautiful inside and out.

Before he knew what he was doing, Joseph begin lowering his head. If I don't try to kiss her I'll die. She can either kiss me back or switch on her powers and knock the blazes out of me, he thought.

Rogue saw what was coming. Should Ah let him do this? One thing is for sure, if Ah do, then Ah'll have something tah compare Remy's kiss with. Then Ah'll know how Ah feel. Ah'll know if Ah'm attracted tah Joseph or 'jis feeling compassion for him.

As he lowered his head to her mouth, Rogue kept her hands to her side as she prepared to receive his kiss.

At first contact, he gently pried her mouth open. He applied more pressure as he began searching her inner recesses with his tongue. She kissed him back as he began undulating his head to gain more access.

Where is it?, she thought. Where is the mind numbing, soul wrenching, knee melting and electrifying passion that Ah had felt when Remy had kissed me? It wasn't there, It Wasn't There, IT WASN'T THERE!! The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Oh...mah...God!! Ah might as well be kissing mah brother. She began to push away from him.

She's pushing me away, he thought. He eased the pressure of his arms around her as he studied her closed expression. Joseph had certainly enjoyed the kiss, but there was something missing in her face. It puzzled him. "What's wrong Rogue, didn't you want me to kiss you?"

"Well, yeah Joseph, Ah sorta' did," she pushed out of his grasp slightly. "Thank yah."

Raising his eyebrowse, "Sorta'...Thank you?," he asked.

"Yeah, thank yah. That was a nice kiss. It help me determine a few things."

He screwed up his face in a puzzled expression. "If you don't mind me asking...things like what?"

She put her hand over her mouth. "All this time Ah was so confused about all the emotions Ah have been feelin' toward Remy and toward yah. Yah see, Ah never really had a boyfriend 'cept Cody. Yah know what happened tah him. So Ah really had nothin' tah compare any of this with. All this time Ah had been wondering whether Ah was attracted tah yah the same way Ah was attracted tah Remy. All this time Ah had been wonderin' if Ah was in love with Remy or whether Ah was in love with the idea of being in love. Ah know now, so thank yah."

He felt disappointed. It showed in his expression and in his voice, "Rogue that is the nicest 'Kiss Off' a guy has ever had. You are in love with Lebeau aren't you?"

She dropped her head, "Yeah. Ah'm sorry if Ah hurt'cha Joseph."

Joseph shook his head at her. "I don't get it. Is it de accent?" Joseph mimicked Gambit's Cajun drawl. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. He mocked Gambit perfectly. "Is it the way he dresses?" He gestured at his clothing. "Is it those demonic eyes of his? What is it that this man has that I don't?"

"In a word ... Ah think he has... me."

Joseph sadly looked at her. "I can't say I'm not hurt and I won't say a better man won, but if you are happy, I can try to live with that. I had to make my feelings known." Then to her surprise, he smiled.

"Thank ya Sugah."

He lowered his lips down to kiss her on her forehead, "You are welcome."

Cough Cough They turned to see Bishop glaring at the both of them as he approached.

Oh shucks, Perfect timing!!, thought Rogue because she was still in the circle of Joseph arms. Guiltily, she moved away from him as Bishop walked toward them. The closer he got the madder he looked. They could not look more guilty than they did in his eyes.

Joseph cleared his throat, Ahem "Where are the others?" He asked.

"They are finishing up the last minute details." Bishop looked from one to the other.

Rogue figured that there was no since in lying. "How long you been standing there Bish?" Rogue asked sheepishly.

"Not nearly long enough I presume," he grated. "Rogue what's wrong with you? What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in Joseph's direction.

"Nothing Bish, don't have a cow. Ah was upset and Joseph was 'jis comforting me is all," she waved a hand toward Joseph.

"Is that right?" The question was meant for Joseph but he was still looking at Rogue.

Joseph was not put off by Bishop's demeanor, nor was he the least bit intimidated by him. Bishop may out weighed him by 70lbs. But Joseph was still one of the most powerful mutants on earth. "You heard the lady did you not?" Joseph regarded him evenly. "Excuse me, I think I'll leave you to alone to talk." He left them standing there in the hall.

Bishop turned back to Rogue now that Joseph was gone. Rogue was ready to be berated by him to the max. However, to her surprise he looked sad.

"Bish what's wrong?" she asked.

"Rogue this will break my father's heart if he finds out about it."

"He's not going tah because yah ain't gon'na tell him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Let's go inside and talk." She opened the door for them to go into her room. Rogue closed the door behind Bishop. "Now let me explain." Rogue told him how she had been confused every since Joseph had touched her on the plane on the way down there. She told him how it had upset her, even about his first initial kiss.

"You let him kiss you? How could you do that to Remy?" Bishop was visibly agitated.

"Ah did it for a reason Bish. Ah wanted tah see if Ah really had feelins' for Joseph or was Ah reacting out of compassion or the shock of being touch again. The moment he kissed me Ah knew Ah was in love."

Bishop expression grayed even more. "Well ... how are you going to break the news to Gambit that you are in love with Joseph instead of him. This will crush him."

"Bishop?! Ah'm in love with Gambit not Joseph, ya big oath!"

"Oh." He scratched his head, "It took kissing another man before you knew this?"

"Well Ah guess Ah'm a slow teach Sugah, but yeah that is what it took. Ah knew the moment we kissed that Remy was the one for me."

Bishop was not convince, "What about the way you two have been making eyes at one another?"

Rogue shook her head at him. "Evidently it was legitimate on his part, he really has feelins' for me and Ah do feel a certain twain for him but mostly as a friend. Mainly, Ah guess Ah had been tryin' tah figure him out. He knows that now so Ah don't think there will be anymore between us."

"All right Rogue, I believe you. But you have a lot to learn about men. Don't think just because the water stopped that the well has run dry," he pointed a finger at

her.

Rogue cocked her head to the side as she regarded him, "Bish, Ah ne'vah knew yah had it in yah tah be metaphorically."

"Blame it on Hank. I think he's rubbing off on me."

They both laughed. Bishop turned to leave Rogue's room. "Are you going to tell Remy about how you feel when we get back?"

"It depends. Are you going to tell Storm how you feel about her?"

Bishop halted his steps at the door. He turned back around to face her. Rogue sputtered with laughter from the look of shock on his face. "How did you know

that?"

"Ah might be slow, but Ah ain't dumb." She winked at him.

He smiled. "Maybe one day, but getting back to Remy, are you?

"Honey Ah'm not only going tah tell him, Ah'm going tah show him." she smiled wickedly at him while flexing her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Bishop's mouth dropped open, "I'm not going to touch that with a ten foot pole," he said as he left her alone in her room.

With Bishop gone, her thoughts immediately turned to Remy. "Ah wonder what's he up tah?"

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Linda McWray's Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 2**

Updated: 04/19/2008

* * *

To him the sun seemed brighter, the grass more greener and the air more clearer. But of course it was none of those things. It just seems that way to him. The mutant code name Gambit had went into nearby Salem Center to pick up some things at Jean's request. Normally he wouldn't have did it, but he and Jean were friends. He always thought that she was to open minded to be with Cyclops, now leader of the X-Men Combat Team, but opposites do attract. Besides, it gave him a chance to show off his new toy.

It was a quiet day in Westchester. The sky was filled with birds singing their love songs and the warm breeze blew in from the South swaying the trees in a delicate dance. Everything was perfectly normal as far as the eye could see.

"SKREEEECH!!" Everything was peaceful except the sound of the jet black Lamborghini Contach rounding a sharp corner. The driver smile to himself at the sheer power and skill it took to handle such a powerful and beautiful machine. Reddish-brown below shoulder length hair danced all around his face, his sun glassed eyes and out of the opened T-tops of the car's roofs. He didn't care that his driving was disrupting the neighborhood peace. This was living life to the fullest, just as he liked to.

Hot Damn! A straight away! A.K.A. Remy Lebeau's smile grew even bigger. Thinking how many times had he been warned by Cyclops to obey laws and rules, traffic laws included. I listen t' him I'll go nuts. Man gives me de creeps. At that moment he pressed even harder on the gas pedal. The car responded instantly over taking the road, blowing the grass and loose paper it passed in the air with a mighty blast.

He could see his destination just up ahead at the next curve, Xavier's School for the Gifted, his home every since he had joined the mutant team known as the X-Men for the fight for Mutant Rights. At the time he'd had no definite plans and was glad to get away from his previous life and tainted past as a member of the New Orleans Thieves Guild.

Gambit slowed the car at the front gate, pulling up to the optic identifier. With one hand he pulled his thick long hair out of his face to let it drop back down his back. Leaning forward, he turned his head so that the optic scanner could do its job of checking his identity. He hated such details, but knew they were necessary for the protection of everyone that lives there.

"Identifying: Lebeau, Remy Etienne

Code Name: Gambit

Team: Blue

Cleared For Entrance."

Instantly the scanner's cover closed and the gates opened. He drove the car to the garage to park it in his designated slot. "Remy" the sign read that was situated

between where Wolverine's Jeep and Rogue's 4Runner usually flanked on both sides.

I wonder if is she back from her trip yet, I really miss her, he thought as he exited the car with the packages for Jean.

He heard a car door shut, then another. Turning slightly, he looked to the other end of the garage. He caught a glimpse of Warren and Betsy just as they settled in Warren's champagne Lexus. Warren turned the switch, starting the engine.

Wonder where dey're off ta? Saints I'm bored. He knew he had to be if he was wondering about them.

He and Warren understood each other without really liking each other. The only thing they had in common was the finese for finances. Warren had given him some stock tips that had paid off. Gambit had done the same for him. But that was the extent of their repore.

He and Betsy never got along. How ironic since they both were from the dark side of life, him being a Master Thief and her being an Ninja Assassin. The only time they really understood one another was during battle. That was when both mutants could work together flawlessly.

"Hi", Warren said as lowered his window. "You want anything from store Remy? It's Betsy's time to cook." She frowned from her side of the car. "I'm taking her so she can get a few things for dinner tonight."

"Non t'ank ya Warren I'm fine. I just come from dere for Jeanie," he gestured to the package in his hand. He paused. "Is she home yet?."

Instantly Warren knew whom the 'she' Gambit referred to. "No, not yet. They are due back around 6:00 or 6:30 p.m. See yah." Warren put the car into gear. They drove off, out of the garage.

Remy thoughts turn inward as he made his way toward the mansion. Two weeks seemed like an eternity especially since the problem about Rogue not being able to touch anyone had abruptly come to an end. The events of the past two weeks unfolded in his mind.

* * *

The professor began the initial research but since he was now in prison for the Onslaught Incident, there was little hope that a treatment or a cure would be found. Beast had continued on with the professor's work without anyone's knowledge.

Early one morning during breakfast, Beast seemed unusually pleased with himself. Everyone was busy with their usual chatter about the events and plans they had for the day. Everyone was in their usual seat. Since the professor's imprisonment, Scott was at the head of the table with Jean to his left along with Sam, Warren and Betsy, Wolverine and to his right sat Storm, Gambit, Rogue and Bobby seated accordingly. Bishop was on his early morning patrol and Joseph had gotten a head start in the Danger Room. Beast was seated at the other end of the table with a huge grin on his face. Everyone was eating his or her breakfast in contentment.

"What's got you so happy this early in the morning?" Betsy stated suppressing a yawn.

"I completed work on one of my long-term projects last night and I am, beyond a shadow of a doubt, quite please with the results," he told her.

"It must have been a "doosy" because you never showed up for our chess game that we scheduled for 9:00 p.m. I waited until 10:00 p.m.," said Bobby Drake pointedly.

"My apologies dear Robert, but I was so close to a solution that I simply could not stop. If you are free tonight I promise I'll be there regardless."

"That's O. K. Hank. I know how much your work means to you, just next give me a call so I can make other plans."

"Sure thing," stated Beast patting Bobby on the shoulder.

Over hearing them Rogue's curiosity got the best of her, "What project was that Beast?"

"Why yours," he said smugly.

Evidently everyone overheard that part of the conversation because the whole room became silent and all eyes turned to Hank.

"What? Did Ah hear yah correctly, Ah thought yah said that the project yah were working on was completed?" Rogue said excitedly.

"You heard correctly."

"That's great Hank," said Jean excitedly. Everyone was echoing her sentiment.

Remy was the only one who really hadn't been paying attention, so intent on finishing his breakfast. He and Wolverine had a full day planned that centered around tuning his latest toy, a jet black Lamborghini Contach. They were supposed to start immediately after the morning exercise session in the Danger Room.

"Remy, did yah hear that?" She turned to see him steady shovling food in his mouth. "Land'sa mercy man will put down your fork and pay attention," Rogue said exasperated.

"Heh? What ya wan' Chere?"

Rogue was at the end of her patience by now with him. She grabbed his arm and shook it so hard that he dropped his fork. It hit the plate in front of him with a

clatter.

"Beast has found a cure for me!!" She repeated.

Gambit leaned forward in his chair looking down the table at Beast. "Really homme? Dat would be great!"

"First might I say that it is not a complete cure, sort of a temporary negator. In lay terms: Thanks to Shi'ar technology, it was just a simple matter of miniaturizing the Genoshen Inhibitor Collars affect to a bracelet that Rogue can wear for twelve hours at a time. Since the collar is smaller however the radiation from it is more intense. Her invulnerability will guard her from harm for this length of time, but any longer and she could suffer some side effects. It has an on/off switch, an alarm that will alert her when the power is low or when the twelve hours are about up in the storage solar cells."

"Whew! Dat's som'thin. When can she start using it?"

"Immediately."

Rogue got up from the table almost knocking over her chair.

"Hold your horses," Cyclops scowled. "Hank are you sure this 'bracelet' is safe. It all sounds good but we don't want to jeopardize anyone's health."

"The bracelet will not hurt her as long as she don't forget that it is limited to twelve hours and cuts it off when she does not need it. She should be perfectly find," Hank pointed out.

The comment from Cyclops had ruffled Hank's ego. To diffuse the situation Rogue turn to Cyclops, "It sounds good tah me Sugah. Twelve hours sounds a lot better than ne'vah. Don't yah worry your head over this Honey, Ah'm a big Gal."

"Very well," Cyclops conceded defeat. "But I would like a report on her adaptability over the next several weeks."

Hank nodded in agreement, "Of course."

Feeling anxious and his car long forgotten Gambit grab her gloved hand. "Can I come wit' ya Chere?"

She smile down at him, "Shure Sugah, Ah would like that."

Gambit rose from his chair, "Let's say we go try dis lit' t'ing out Chere?"

"Yah'll read my mind Sugah."

Hank placed his napkin in his plate. "Well I guess that's my que to go to my lab. I'll meet you both there in about five minutes."

"Great!"

"Shure thing Honey."

Hank bowed to Jean, "Sorry Jean duty calls. I'll make up for breakfast during lunch."

"Of course Hank I understand."

Naturally everyone wanted to see whether it worked so they all stood to leave for to go to Hank's lab too.

"Hey! Wer' ya t'ink ya all goin?" Gambit asked.

Sam smiled, "We want to see if it works."

"Ah appreciate the gesture, but Ah don't need an audience. Yah all understand that this is the first time Ah will be able tah touch someone. Ah have waited for this moment it seems like fore'vah. For the exception of Remy and Hank, this is something Ah should share privately, if yah get my drift, " smiled Rogue.

Bobby the most innocent X-Men scratched his head, "Private ... why?"

He was answered by having food thrown at him from everybody's plate.

"All right, all right, sheeez, can't a guy make a joke," he frowned.

Everyone looked at him and shook their heads. Rogue, Gambit and Beast left the table. Everyone sat back down with the purpose of completing his or her meal.

Jean turned to Ororo, "What do you think about this latest development? I think it is wonderful news. They both have been so patient," said Jean.

"I think it is great news as well, long in coming and they have always liked each other so much. I just hope this does not lead to more problems then it's worth."

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Linda McWrays X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Still in deep thought, Gambit made his way through the side door of the mansion where the entrance to the kitchen. He aimlessly placed his package down on the kitchen table. Jean watched him move robotically from the table to the hallway toward the living room.

"Remy?" said Jean. No answer, then he was gone.

Jean walked over to the table. She began emptying the contents of the bag in order to put everything in its proper place.

You know a bazooka could have been fired under him and he'd not been the wiser, thought Jean. "Three guesses to 'who' he's thinking about?"

Jean smiled to herself as she went about her regular duties of straightening the kitchen.

* * *

Gambit wandered into the living room to stand in front of the picture window that faced the direction of which way the Blackbird would return. His thoughts were still focused on the events of the last time he'd seen her.

* * *

Five minutes after they had left the breakfast table, Rogue and Gambit were waiting for Beast to let them in his lab.

Rogue paced back and forward in front of the door. Gambit twirl a card aimlessly in his hand leaning against the wall in front of the door.

"If'in he don't open that door soon, Ah'm gon'na tah bust it open," she grated with clenched teeth.

"Patience Chere. Good t'ings come ta dose who wait," he smiled.

She stopped in front of him, turning she said, "Ah hope yah don't think this will give yah free access tah me Sugah. Who knows Ah might have other options?"

The grin immediately left his face. "Really? Who it be Chere?" He asked sternly in a mocking tone.

"No one Sugah. It's always been yah. Ah'm just joking with yah is all," she batted her eyes at him a laid on her best smile.

He smiled back at her, but her statement caused him to wonder. Would she turn to someone else if given the opportunity? True, he had been after her every since he'd first saw her but she had kept him at arms length, mainly because of her powers. Except that time in Israel when they all thought they were going to die, she'd kissed him. Remy did not remember the kiss because her powers had kicked in and knocked him into a three week coma. I will just have ta make sure she don' wan' nobody else, his smile grew wider, his eyes flared as he contemplated just how he plan to accomplish this.

"What'cha grinnin' about Swamp Rat?"

The sound of Rogues voice woke him out of his deep thought, "Huh? Ya say somethin' Chere?"

At that moment Hank opened the lab doors.

"Ah yes right on time," he grinned, "Come in, come in," he gestured.

Shutting the doors behind them, they followed Hank as he walked over to one of his work tables. He reached for a gold band that look similar to a watch, "Come here."

They both went up to the table.

Gambit looked at it. It was a gold band, just big enough to fit on a person's wrist. "Hank ya give Rogie a watch?"

"No my Cajun friend, this is the bracelet I was telling you about this morning."

"Looks like a watch t' me," Rogue elbowed him in his ribs. "Ow!!"

"True it does, but I thought that it might as well be functional and stylish too. She would likely be more comfortable with it that way."

"Good thinkin' Hank. A Gal can always use another piece of jewelry," said Rogue with a grin.

"Well what are we wait'in for, invitations?" asked Gambit.

"No, I thought you might do the honors."

"Would you Remy?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Oui. I'd be honored," he bowed at the waist to her.

Hank handed Gambit the bracelet/watch. He looked at it closely. There were all kinds of switches that was level with the surface of the band. The digital face that counted the time was circled with what looked to be ruby's and diamonds. As a thief by trade, Gambit had to concede that it would be a beautiful addition to any ones jewelry collection.

This was the answer to his prayers, but nothing was worth harming Rogue. Even if it meant that they would never touch, he'd rather have her safe then sick any day. "Hank ya do good work, but at de risk of sounded like Cyclops, will she suffer any side effects?"

"She may feel a little light headed every day when she first switches it on, but that will pass once her system gets use to her powers being numbed on a daily basis."

Gambit turned to Rogue, "Are ya sure ya wan' dis Chere?"

"Ah ne'vah been more sure in my life. Clamp that sucker on Sugah."

"O. K."

Rogue put her hand out in front of him. Gambit took the bracelet out of Hank's hand. Placing it around her wrist, he snapped it on. It had a double clasp lock on it to make sure it stayed in place. He folded it over, then snap the locks shut.

"Ya feel anyt'ing Chere?"

"Nope."

"What now homme?" Asked Gambit as he started to raise his hand to her face with one of his ungloved fingers.

"Stop! It's not on yet Gambit!" Beast yelled.

He immediately recoiled his hand back from her. Whew!! Dat was close. She dropped her head to hide her hurt feelings.

"I need to explain to her how to work it before she cuts it on."

"Oh!" They said in unison then they sighed in relief.

Hank took hold of Rogue's still gloved hand. He told her that it did not have to have direct contact with her skin to work because it transmitted a barrier within a six-foot radius. He pointed out each switch and their purpose. There was a on/off switch for her powers, an alarm for when the twelve hours for the day was about up, a switch to set the clock's time, a small counter displayed just below the regular clock's time that calculated the number of hours/minutes used negating her powers during the day and a separate locator in case she every misplaced it. He handed that to her also.

"How can a person coming up ta her tell its working or not homme? Dey may t'ink it on an touch her."

"There will be a noticeable light that will blinks, similar to the inhibitor collars from Genosha. When the bracelet is on, she can touch you or vice versa.

By the time, he was finish, Rogues head was spinning. She grabbed her head swooning slightly, "Am Ah gon'na need a PhD tah use this thing Hank?"

"Don't worry, I'll have a small manual for you to read over before the day is out."

"Much'a bliged Hank."

"Is dat all Hank," Gambit asked?

"Yes ... I think it is." He scratched his head. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. If you have any problems please do not hesitate to ask. Remember she may be flushed by the effects but it want last long."

"T'ank ya Hank," Remy grabbed his blue hand with both his hands. Shaing it sternly, "T'ank ya a bunch."

"Yeah thank yah Hank. Yah don' know what it means tah me Sugah."

Turning, he looked at Gambit, "I think I might have an idea." He left the lab, closing the door behind him.

With Hank gone they had to focus on each other now. They both just stood there looking at each other grinning.

"Well switcher on Chere and let's see where dis leads."

She hesitated. To his surprise her eyes watered. Tears began to roll down her face to lap under her chin. It touched his heart deeply. He always a sucker for a woman in distress. "Wha' wrong Rogue?"

"Oh Remy, this could be the start of a whole new way of life for me. Ah'm just a little scared is all."

Gambit walked closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don ya worry Chere, I be here wit' ya, I'll always be here wit ya as long as ya need me."

She smiled at that. "Thank yah." Raising her arm with the bracelet, she pressed the on switch. She instantly felt faint slightly swaying toward him.

He reached out and caught her in his arms. "Steady Chere."

The effect only lasted a few seconds. Rogue could feel her normal strength returning already.

Gambit looked into her eyes, "How'ya feel Chere?"

"Better, Ah feel fine now." Still in his arms Rogue looked up into his black and red eyes.

"Wan'ta try it out?" He asked.

"I thought yah'd ne'vah ask." She took off her gloves to laid them on the nearby table. Reaching up, she gently stroked his cheek. He instinctively drew back but then relaxed, as he felt no draining sensation.

"Remy, yah all right?"

"I'm fine Chere, just fine," he smiled devilishly.

She now took the other hand placing it on the side of his face. Rogue raised it until up into his hair against his scalp. His skin felt like silk to her. He bowed his head then closed his eyes, letting the feel of her take control of his senses.

She blushed then raised up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

Gambit eyes opened with a snap. He responded by pulling her closer to him, molding her to him with both hands on her lower back.

Rogue responded back by testing the taste of his lips, first prying them apart with her tongue. Oh God, she thought. This could be heaven or it could be hell at

the moment it did not matter because it feels so wonderful.

Gambit moved one hand up her spine into her hair while the other remain caressing her lower back. Bringing her mouth closer, he lowered his lips to hers, cocking his head to one side then opening his mouth fully.

She gasped and he groaned.

The passion of the kiss was devastatingly. It had started out slow but now it was growing and changing with their moods. Their mouths met and clung and tangled as they both tried to sate the fire that was always between them. All that could be heard in the lab was the fierceness of their kiss.

Rogue clung to him for fear her legs would give out beneath her. Easing the pressure of her mouth, she put her hands between them on his chest. She pulled back from him a little with downcast eyes.

He lowered his forehead until it was level with hers. Both of them fighting to control their breathing therefore, controlling themselves.

"Woe!" she whispered.

Gambit smiled, "Ya said it Chere," he sighed.

Gambit was confused. Why had she stopped him? He was enjoying himself and it was easy to tell that she was too. He opened his eyes to search her face. All he could read was confusion and apprehension. "Wha's wrong Chere?" he asked. "Gambit move a lit' fast for ya?"

She shook her head, "No, Ah'm a little afraid. Ah did not expect it tah be like this?"

"Heh? Wha' ya mean Chere?" He frowned.

"Don't get your britches in a knot. Ah mean Ah didn't expect it tah be so intense so soon."

"Well how could ya know? You've never been kissed before without de person passing out. Besides, it's not like we just met?"

"Thank yah Sugah. This is all sort'a new tah me," she pushed further out of his grasp. Turning her back to him, dropping her head. "Ah'm sorry Remy but for the first time in my life since Ah turned thirteen, Ah pretty much have a chance tah have a normal life." She raised her head up to look at the ceiling. "Can't we start out

da'tin."

He walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah Chere. What e'vah ya wan'. Ya wan' Gambit ta take it slow, Gambit will take it even slower." He bent down to kiss the back of her head before he stepped around her, heading for the door.

Rogue watched him leave. "Remy ... where you goin'?" She looked at him bewildered.

He turned to face her as he pressed a button on the wall panel at the other side of the lab, near the door. It instanly opened for him. "We have a morning exercise session in the Danger Room plus I had a date with Wolverine to tune my car, must'n keep that man waiting. He's liable to turn it into a convertible, permanently. Besides I'm gon'na give ya wha' ya wan' Chere. Be ready tonight at 7:00 p.m. for dinner and a show. Oh ... wear something breathtaking too," he grinned as he turn back around then disappeared out the door. Then he poked his head back at an angle at the entrance. "You better save your hours on that do-hicky because I feel like dancin," then he was gone.

He left Rogue standing there. He couldn't tell whether she was mad, glad, happy or sad all he knew is how he felt and he was walking on air.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant forentertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Luck and timing would have it though they never got to go on their date.

Gambit did like he promised he'd stayed away from Rogue that whole day until it was time to go up stairs to dress for their night out. At 5:35 p.m. he came into the house. On his way up the main stairs, he nearly bumped into her on her way down. She was dressed in her combat uniform and carrying a duffle bag.

"Where y' goin Chere, our date not for another hour or more?" He asked.

"Sorry Remy but at 5:15 p.m. Cerebro alarmed us of violent mutant activity and Cyclops has issued orders for me tah join him, Storm, Joseph and Bishop on the Blackbird by 5:45 p.m." She frowned. "It looks like we'll be gone for a couple of weeks too. Ah'm sorry we gonna miss our first official date, but duty calls. Can ya give me a rein check?"

She switched her bracelet on. He caught her as a wave of dizziness hit her. Recovering quickly, she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the mouth gently before running to the bottom of the stairs where a smiling Storm waited for her to join her.

He watched her from the steps as she left. "Yeah, sure t'ing Rogue," he said to himself.

She didn't hear him or see the disappointment in his eyes because she was already gone.

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Gambit! Gambit!! GAMBIT!! Snap out of it. You've been standing here for the longest. Are you O.K man?" asked Bobby worriedly.

Shaking his head hard, "Woe! Dat's some daydream," Gambit admitted.

Gambit looked all around his surroundings. He was in the living room, standing in front of the main picture window.

"De living room? When I come in her'?" He scratched his head trying to remember his steps.

"I don't know but you were so deep in thought and so still that I was almost afraid say anything to you." smiled Bobby.

Gambit chuckled, "Really?" Too much t'inkin, he thought as he shook his head again. "Whew! Wha' time ya got Bobby?"

"4:22 p.m." he called back to Gambit as he made his way to the front door.

"T'anks homme."

* * *

"I t'ink I do something extra special for her homecoming."

Looking at the grandfather clock in the corner, it read 4:23 p.m. Hummm, dat'll give me enough time ta set everything up. We should have everything I need in de kitchen and what we don' have, I'll order. His smile grew as he made mental notes for this special night. He turned, letting his steps carry him from the living room, down the hallway that led to the kitchen for what he needed.

Gambit was busy going through the bottom cabinet. His spatial awareness alerted him when someone entered the room. By the sound of the steps, it had to be Wolverine. He casually strolled over to the refrigerator grabbing the handles, he opened the doors. He searched for something to drink. "Ah, just wha' I needed." He pulled out a beer. "What'cher lookin for Cajun."

Gambit raised his head to answer him, "T'ings."

"You cook'in tonight Gumbo?"

"Yep, but not de way ya probably mean." Gambit gave him his most devilish grin and a wink. Then he went back to his searching.

Logan returned his smile with understanding, "Oh, she due back tonight huh?"

"Oui."

"Probably want be able to pry you two apart with a crowbar."

Gambit grinned went back to his searching, "Let's hope not."

"You and she were nosy enough when you couldn't touch."

"Granted," Gambit nodded.

"Do me a favor?"

"Wha' dat homme?"

"Keep it down, you're not the most silent person to live next ta."

"I'll try but I can' promise ya anything 'bout her."

"Ain't that the truth." Wolverine pondered for a moment. "Maybe we can do something about that."

"Heh?"

SKITTTTT the sound of Wolverine extending a claw brought Gambit's attention back from his searching. Logan grinned then pointed the claw at the stove. Gambit followed the point of his claw. They both chuckled.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 6**

Udpated: 04/21/2008

* * *

On the Blackbird, Cyclops was at the helm. Rogue, Storm, Bishop and Joseph watched the scenery pass under them. For over three hours nothing but blue water ran parallel with the Blackbirds under belly. Soon they would be home.

Rogue didn't doubt that Gambit had something special planned for her. Probably that night out on the town that we ne'vah got tah go on, she thought with a sly smile. Little did he know that she had something planned for him too. When Ah get a hold of him, Ah'm gonna show him about takin' it slow, she grinned wickedly.

Every since her revelation, Rogue found that she missed Gambit terribly. She was happy with the fact that she had realized she'd loved him, even though it took odd circumstances to determine it.

Storm turned to regard Rogue's smiling expression. "Why are you smiling so, if you do not mind me asking?"

Rogue shyly dropped her head, "Ah was think'in about Remy is all. Yah know Storm, your advice yah gave me earlier really helped. We've been away for over two weeks now, Ah really miss him som'thin bad."

Storm knew that the two had not had time to grow any closer since the invention of the emphasis 'Bracelet' because of the timing. She smiled too as she thought of her black/red-eyed friend waiting for them in Westchester.

"Yes, Remy seems to always be up to one thing or another. He makes life at the mansion ... unpredictable."

Rogue nodded, "He most certainly does."

She had the feeling that she was being watched. Turning to the left quickly, she caught a glimpse of Joseph as he turned his head sharply to avoid her stare.

Ah wonder if old Bish was on tah some'thin?

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Linda McWrays X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 7**

Updated: 04/21/2008

* * *

Gambit surveyed his preparations in his room. Everything looked perfect. Wolverine's plan to sabotage the stove so that everyone had to go out to dinner worked like a charm. At the moment Psylocke turn the oven on and it had reached 250 degrees, it went up in a puff of smoke. The alarms went off in the kitchen and the others came to her rescue. Gambit could not keep a straight face so he stayed in the background. Wolverine had disappeared altogether. I know it was at Betsy's expense, but it will be worth it.

Except the fact that they all had to wear "monkey suits", because Warren chose to take them all to a swanky resturant in downtown Manhattan as a celebration of the away party's homecoming, everything went according to plan as far as Gambit was concerned. Wolverine, on the other hand, hated wearing a tux, so in frustration he slashed the burnt stove into little pieces. No one understood why he'd done that except Gambit. They all thought that he had really looked forward to Betsy's cooking. Remy could not help but laugh.

Gambit looked at his gold Rolex it read 6:19 p.m. I sure hope Rogue is saving her time on dat bracelet because I plan ta sweep Chere off her feet, he thought with a smile. Homme runn'in a lit' late. I t'ink I best be gettin' dressed for occasion.

Rogue could see the digital clock on the counsel at the front of the plane from her seat. It said 6:25 p.m. She was about to say, "Are we there yet!" when she looked out the front window of the plane and spotted the mansion on the horizon. The grounds and the surrounding area were truly was breath taking this time of year with all the trees turning from shades of green to bright red or yellow. Moma always said that fall of the year was God's paintbrush, she said to herself.

Cyclops slowed the plane for a descent. As he made his approach to the cavern entrance of the underground hanger, the door automatically opened for them, then shut. The plane taxied effortlessly into its designated spot. Then he killed the engines.

As everyone gathered their gear to exit the plane, Cyclops stood facing them.

Oh gawd a pep talk, Rogue grimaced.

"I would like to commend everyone on a job well done but only time will tell whether our mission was a success or not. Let's hope it'll be a while before the next one comes along. Now everyone enjoy your time off."

Bishop stretched and yawned. Sitting for long periods of time only made him more restless. He needed to do something to relax. Dinner and maybe a movie would work, but he had no desire to venture out by himself for the evening. In the XSE there was no time for a social life. Once he had join the rebellion in his timeline, it was a constant fight for him and his fellow XSE officers. There is no time for a social life. It did not matter so much then but now that he was locked in the present-day time he found himself missing it more and more, but he had yet to ask a particular someone out.

Rogue always got a kick out of ribbing Bishop. He was always so serious. "Bish what's up for yah'all tonight? Let's see...polishing your guns? Patrolling the grounds? No, Ah know, re-tattooing your M on your face," she smirked.

Throwing his dufflebag over his shoulder he regarded her with a straight face, "No, to all three Rogue. As a matter of fact..." he turned to Storm. "... I was going to ask Ororo if she'd accompany me out this evening, if she'd accept?"

That shut Rogue up and her mouth dropped open.

Oh my! Play it calm. Storm raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"How about it Ororo? Would you do me the honor of accompanying me out to dinner and a movie?"

To Rogue, it was interesting to watch this 'cat and mouse' between Bishop and Storm. She knew the big man was attracted to Storm, but for all his bravery he had lacked the courage to ask her out. Ah guess my teasing came tah some good after all, she thought.

Rogue looked at Ororo. C'mon Gal say, "YES!!" She thought.

"Why Bishop, I am very flattered." She quickly looked at him from head to toe. She whistled in her head. Whewwwww!

Rogue looked at Bishop. I think he's goin tah explode if she say no. C'mon Gal say YES!

Bishop was starting to worry. Here he had risked everything at a chance that it would not blow up in his face. He narrowed his eyes at her. I sense a 'but' coming.

Rogue looked at Storm. If she doesn't say Yes, Ah'll throttle her mahself.

Storm took her time answering him even though she knew what her answer was. She did not want to appear too anxious.

Rogue looked at Bishop and Storm both. Forget about him explod'in, Ah'll do it for him if she doesn't answer soon!

"Yes." She smiled at Bishop. "I would truly love an evening out with you."

"Yippee!!" Rogue couldn't contain herself any longer. "It's about time yah'll two got together for something outsides battle sequences in the Danger Room." Whew! That was nerve racking!

Rogue finish getting her gear to exit the plane with everyone else. Her Father had always told her that Two's a company and three was an eavesdropper. Ah leave them with their plans. Wait until Ah tell Remy, he'll pop a gut.

Rogue was so taken aback with Storm and Bishop that she didn't notice Joseph standing by the door watching her. When she turn to exit the plane. He hurried out in front of her.

"Hey Scott, need some help storing the Blackbird away?" He offered.

"Sure Joseph, I could always use a hand. You can start by checking the landing gear on that wheel."

Perfect! I can watch her from over there, he thought with a grin, as he made his way to the opposite end of the plane.

Rogue bound off the plane in front of everyone else.

She's beautiful. Her body, her hair and that accent … What does she sees in the scruffy thieving Cajun. We've got to know each other a little better over the past couple of weeks; maybe If things don't work out with Gambit I'd have a chance. He then dropped his head to continued his covert observation while

helping Cyclops.

Out ran Jean from the kitchen entrance door smiling. She jumped into her husband arms. He turned just in time to catch her with a big hug.

"Missed me," he said near her ear?

"Yes," she breathed just as his mouth covered hers.

Everyone paused briefly to watch the happy LoveBirds on their way towards the door Jean had just come out of.

Jean pulled away reluctantly rubbing her husband's chest as he smile down at her. "Oh, before I forget, sorry about dinner everyone. Tonight was Betsy's night to cook."

Cyclops frowned and everyone else groaned, "Don't tell me she burned dinner again?"

Jean giggled a little, "No, she burned the stove completely up."

Everyone paused again in motion. It was no secret that Betsy was the worst cook in the whole team but this was a new low for even her. They all gaped at Jean in disbelief before continuing their trek into the house.

"Psylockes is an excellent fighter but Betty Crocker has not fears of loosing her job to her," stated Jean. Scott nodded his head in agreement.

"Is everyone O.K. is the house O. K?" Cyclops asked anxiously.

"Yes dear, before any real damage was done Bobby doust the fire with snow and Sam blast the smoke outside before it could settle. But as for dinner, Warren has graciously invited everyone out, his treat, to Le Amour's in downtown Manhattan for a sort of homecoming celebration. So everyone go get changed into your black tie attire. Our reservations are at 8:00 p.m. sharp.

Scott laughed, because he knew that Logan hated anything as confining as a tuxedo. "How did Wolverine take that bit of news?"

Jean cocked her head to one side, "How you think? He slash the stove to bits."

"That man's temper," Cyclops sighed.

"Well, Wolverine, Sam and Bobby left early for Le Amour's so they could go pick out another stove. They'll meet us at the restaurant. The store is delivering the new stove early in the morning, since it was so late when it was ordered."

Rogue ran up to Jean. "Too bad about the stove. How's Betsy taken it?"

"She's mad of course, but she'll live." Jean lean over and whispered, "Between you and I ... I think she did it on purpose, you know how she hates to cook."

"Ah know that's raht," smiled Rogue. "Welp better go get ready before Ah find mah Swamp Rat."

She would have walked behind the others into the house except Jean stopped her.

"Not you Rogue."

"What? Why not?"

"Remy has prepared something for you in his room."

"In his room?" Rogue blushed almost as red as her hair. "Mah he's assumin' a lot. That man's full of himself."

Jean smiled at her then back at her husband knowingly. "Rogue, you know for yourself the kind of life we lead. The X-Men do everything intense, fight, play and especially love."

"Yeah Jean, Ah know that."

"Remy maybe a lot of things but one thing I know he is, is a gentlemen. He told me that he just wanted your first night back to be special and that he wanted you to himself without the rest of us staring. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, you are a big girl now, not to mention a strong one too. Remy want go any farther than what you let him." Jean also added. "Don't you think you've had him on a string long enough?"

Cyclops came up to grab Jean's hand, pulling her toward the house. They all left her standing in the hanger to contemplate Jean's words.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 8**

Updated: 04/21/2008

* * *

_**Warning!** This chapter/segment may contain imagery that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18._

* * *

Every since she had first met Remy back on Muir Island, she felt drawn to him. With her powers being the way they were she had to keep him at arm length. Throughout the years he'd dated several different women, who at times made her jealous but she really couldn't blame him because a future with her seemed hopeless. Now that her powers was no longer a major obstacle, she still wondered a little whether the attraction between them was the result of "Look Don't Touch" that drew them to each other. Rogue considered what Jean had said. She was right on every count. So attraction, true or false, she was faced with the decision of just how far she wanted things to go between her and Remy. Rogue entered the house, trottling down the hall, passing the others. She took the stairs two at a time in anticipation, nearly knocking a tuxedoed Warren and a black sequened low cut gowned Betsy down just before she reached to top landing.

She stepped back, "Pardon me," She studied them both, "Mah, don't y'all look nice in your Sunday-go-to-meetin'."

"Where's the fire," Warren asked?

Neither one could resist the urge to look at Betsy as she dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Honestly Warren, I don't believe you said that," Betsy grated between clenched teeth.

"What?" Warren asked innocently.

"Excuse me," Rogue stepped to one side to pass around them. Looks like Warren's in hot water again.

Warren and Betsy continued down the stairs to wait for the other X-Men muttering back and forward under their breath to one another.

What tah do? What tah do? She decided to go to her room first and change in to the same dress she'd planned to wear on their first date. Ah hope Remy likes it. The dress she put on had been purchased a long time ago. She'd bought it on impulse even though she never thought she'd be able to wear it because it expose too much of her skin. It was a tight fitting, emerald green strapless, full-length gown that matched her eyes perfectly. With a high side split that ran mid way up her thigh. It clung to her like a second skin and accentuated her every curve to the fullest. Matching ankle-strapped sandals, evening gloves and an organza wrap compliment the dress to make an attractive ensemble. She surveyed her appearance. She had to admit to herself that she was an attractive woman. "Ah jis hope Remy thinks so."

Looking at her bracelet, "Ah better switch this thing on before Ah forget and put him in 'nother comma." She rechecked her appearance again, then left the room.

She arrived in front of Gambit's door. She could hear the muffled sound of music playing. Gambit was a Blues and Jazzman, so she figured it must be either one of them playing.

"Knock, Knock," she said. She got no answer. So she turned the handle to walk in. Her breath was taken away at the sight of all the red roses and white lit candles that decorated the room.

At the foot of his bed laid a blanket with a picnic basket, a bucket of champagne chilling, two sterling silver dish covers, two crystal goblets and one single white rose with a card attached.

She bent down to pick up the rose. Opening the card, she read... Dear Rogue, are ya ready ta come home ta me?

Always,

Remy

She straightened with the flower in her hand, surveying the room one last time, "Remy! Ah'm back sugah!"

The bathroom door open and out he came.

Rogue instantly dropped the flower in her hand. She whistled between her teeth as the man she called strode effortlessly into the room, "MAH! Mah! Mah."

Gambit always could make her pulse race, but this was something to behold. He had more sex appeal in the tip of his little finger than most men had in their whole body. Always liking the finer things in life, he spared no expense on things like jewelry and clothes. He was dressed in a black Armani Tuxedo with Gucci Shoes. His reddish-brown hair hung down the center of his back, below his shoulder blades, in a solid gold clasp. The single half carrot diamond stud in his left ear lobe captured all the light from the candles when he moved.

He had stopped at the sight of her. Well now looka her'! He thought, as he surveyed her from head to toe. Chere even more beautiful den I remembered. Dat color is perfect for her.

Well this was awkward, they both just stood there looking at each other. Rogue decided to break the tension by twirling around so he could get a full view of her. "Yah like?"

Gambit walked up to her. He looked her over again before answering. With a slight smile, he swallowed hard then grinned, "I like."

"Y'all not too bad yo'self," she smile.

"T'ank ya. Ya' miss me Chere?"

She cocked her head to one side, "What do yah think?"

He walked away from her over to the window. Dropping and shaking his head, "I don' kno' de last time we were dis close and alone, t'ings were up in de air." Turning back toward her, "You were confused and scared. Are ya still feeling dat way Chere? I will never rush ya Rogue. Every'thin be your call."

"That's so sweet of ya'll sugah." Isn't he somethin? "Remy, all of this was and still is new tah me but durin' the time Ah was away, Ah had time tah think things through."

Gambit did not doubt that she'd came to some kind of conclusion about them, but what? He still looked very skeptical to Rogue.

How can I prove it to him? She walked over to where he was standing, the small light from her bracelet played with the other reflections in the room. Reaching up she pulled his mouth to hers slowly and ever so gently, she pried his mouth open with her seeking tongue, tasting the sweetness that was so Remy.

"Mmmm," he groaned. His hands went around her waist, but all too soon, she was pulling back before the kiss could deepen.

"Ah have tah tell yah somethin'." She paused to catch her breath. "Guess what?" She rubbed him on his chest.

"What Chere?" He smiled.

"Bish finally asked Storm out on a date."

"Hehn?" Gambit couldn't believe it. He as well as everyone else knew Bishop was sweet on Storm, well … everyone but Storm. "Dat's some'thin," grinned Gambit. "Did she accept?"

Rogue shook her head up and down vigorously, "She accepted."

Gambit raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well wonders never cease." I wander how dey treat women in his timeline? I hope he behaves himself. Stormy's very picky. He not act a complete and total gentleman, she not go out wit' him again."

"Ah'm sure Bish knows how tah be a gentlemen. He was taught by yah wasn't he?

"Dat's wha' he keeps tellin' me."

"Wit'chin ne'vah it may turn out, Ah wish them luck."

"Really ...?" Remy cocked his head to oneside, " ... and what do ya wish for us Chere?"

She stood on her tiptoes to reach the distance to his mouth. "This." She encircled him with her arms while he place one hand on her lower back, the other ran up her spine nudging her closer while his mouth descended to hers. The first contact was electric. Rogue could feel the kiss radiate throughout her body. Then he slanted his head, opened his mouth fully, the kiss deepened.

This was totally different from the kiss she had shared with Joseph. Rogue was already on fire from the moment she saw him, but now she was an inferno of desire that she knew only he could put out. She pressed herself closer to him as she melted in his arms.

His mouth left hers to explore her bare shoulder, her neck, her face and the sensitive place behind her ear while his hands had ideas of their own. He cupped her buttocks with one and massage the side of her breast with the other.

The sensation of being touch and of touching someone else so intimately was exhilarating to Rogue, having been denied any type of human to human contact for over ten years. She closed her eyes, trying to lock the memory in her mind forever. She could hear his ragged breath as his desire for her wove tighter and tighter.

Gambit could hear her whimper of surrender as he nibble, licked then blew his warm breath gently across her ear then down her throat. "Chere" he breathed, "I had such a special night planned for us, dinner and a lit'tle dancin'. I told 'ya I'd take it slow, but ya not make dis easy for Gambit."

"Dancin' sounds like fun. Are we gon'na do the belly-rubbin' kind?" Asked Rogue

Gambit made a face, "Well of course, is dere any other?"

He moved away from her to find his remote for his entertainment system. She watched him search for it. He found it over by the nightstand beside his bed. He immediately came back to stand in front of her, "Ya game Chere?"

"It will be mah pleasure," she grinned at him.

Gambit took her again in his arms. He let his right hand rest on her waist near her lower back and the left one on the top part of her back above her dress line. He clicked through the CD's until he found a slow Jazz tune that was perfect for dancing. Then he threw the remote into one of his leather wing chairs by the entertainment center.

Rogue relaxed in his embrace as she brought both of her arms up to rest on his.

As the music started, he began to move with her. They moved in a small circle as the music progress.

Rogue laid her head on his shoulder. She could hear the steady rythm of his heart beating.

Remy brought the hand that was on her back up into her hair; threading his fingers into the thick mass, he sighed with satisfaction.

It was painfully obvious to both of them, how exactly close they were against one another. Their thighs rubbed together in friction, only the material of their clothing separating them. They both could hear the sound of it as the material of her dress and the material of his pants moved in succession to the beat of the music.

Rogue sighed as she thought of how wonderful it was to finally, after all these years, be in Remy's arms. This is where I belong. She smiled.

"Chere?" He spoke breaking her concentration. Gambit slowed his steps as the music continued.

"Yeah, Remy?" she raised her head to look at him. She could see that his eyes spoke volumes of love and desire to her as he tried to find the right words to tell her what was on his mind.

"I ... I mean we, have waited so long for dis moment. I've dreamt of ya and me jis' like dis a t'ousand times. Now dat it is here staring us right in de face, I still don' believe it's true." he bend down to kiss her forehead then touched his crown against hers.

"Ah know what yah mean sugah." she searched his face. "It's like Ah'm looking at someone else's life, but Ah'm not ... am Ah?" She reached up with both hands to pull his head down. Rogue let her lips grazed his back and forward, back and forward. Then she applied more pressure to deepen the kiss.

A muffled groaned escaped Remy's throat as he responsed instantly as she put more of her tongue in his mouth. He brought both of his hands up into her hair to hold her still as he cocked his head to one side to undulate his tongue against hers.

She wimpered and moaned as she took him in, deeper and deeper.

When he began to pull on her mouth with a slight suction, Rogue thought she would lose the use of her legs as she dropped slightly in his arms. He must have felt it too because he changed the position of his hands and arms to mold her closer to him.

She could feel every muscle that was against her, contract with guarded restraint as he began trying to pull away from her.

This was more than Gambit can stand. "Oh Chere ..," he breathed, "... I'm 'bout ta go crazy wit' wanting ya. Stop me now or I wan' be held responsible for wha' may happ'n."

Rogue dropped her eyes from his gaze, trying to control her breathing. "Remy, Ah truly love the effort yah put intah our first real date. The candles, the flowers and even the food that we have not looked at yet, it's all very beautiful. But while Ah was away, Ah had time tah think about us." She looked up at him so her words would hit home. "I don't want candles, flowers or even food. All I want, ... is yah sugah."

He smile, "Ya got me Chere, always had me."

She shook her head. "Yah not listen boy. Ah'm not gon'na stop yah because ... Ah ... want ...yah too."

Gambit couldn't believe his ears, "OH! Oh, oh." He pulled his brow together, "Chere are ya sure 'bout dis? Ya know once ya given dat, ya can' get it back."

He's giving me an opportunity tah change mah mind. Isn't that sweet, when Ah know it is the one thing he really wants in this whole wide world. "Ah've ne'vah been shurer." To prove her point, she brought her hands down. One rested on his chest the other dropped lower below his pant's line. She found what she was looking for. She began massaging him gently. Up, down and around, up, down and around. He moaned, leaning into it as she continued to stroke him.

He dropped his head back, the diamond stud flashed against the light in the room, "You don' play fair..." leaning his head forward again "...do you?"

She smile a catty smile, "Who said anything about playing?"

Enough! He responded by taking her hand away and pulling her roughly against it. "Ya wan' dis Chere? I give it ta ya."

Her grin widen as she began to steadily push him back a few paces against side banister of his four postered antique cherry bed. "Sit and don't move," she ordered.

He did as she asked.

Rogue decided to go for broke, to turn him completely on. She smiled. I know exactly how to do it. Gambits had once teased her about performing a certain act for him. She was determined to make all his fantasies come true.

His entertainment center was situated over from the bed on the opposite wall. It contained a Magnavox 64" screen TV along with a JVC Stereo 200 Disk CD Jukebox player with receiver and rather large Cherwin Vega Speakers on either side.

He hynotically watched her dress sway as she walked away from him toward the entertainment center.

Gambit's CD collection was enormous. All of the CD jackets were organized in an accompanying notebook that he kept in meticulous order. Scanning through the book, she found the perfect song. Using the remote that she found in the chair where he thrown it earlier, she programmed the song. Rogue tossed the remote on the nightstand beside the bed then walked back near the window. She dropped her head low as she waited for the song to begin. Ah'm gonna set his soul on fire. Ah always dream of doin' this.

Gambit didn't know what he was in store for, What she up ta? He thought.

The music started and she began to move. She stepped, swayed, twirled slowly to the music. It had a sensual beat to it that she used to make her way around the room. When the tempo changed, so did she. The beat became demanding, more sensual and so did Rogue. She took off the accompanying wrap, letting it slide from her shoulders to the floor. Then she peeled off one of her evening gloves as she moved, then waited, then peeled off the other.

All the while he could hear the music in the background. Gambit's mouth dropped open as he watched with anticipation. "Oh Saints. I don' believe it," he groaned.

She started toward him slowly, then half way there she stopped, turned her back to him with her legs spread as far as the dress would let her, then bend completely over, folding her torso against her lower body.

Woe!! It was all he could do to not go take her on the floor where she stood. I should let her finish, right? He told himself. His grip on the side of the bed was so strong his hands were starting to feel numb.

Still folded over, she reached back to the top of her dress, unzipping it. Rogue then back stood up, then jiggle. The top of the dress fell open revealing so much of herself to him for the first time. She kept her back turned toward him as she took off her sandals. She twirled each of them in her hand slowly before she let them fly up then down to the floor.

With a smile that would melt ice, Rogue turned back around to face him. She could hear the sudden intake of Gambit's breath as he surveyed her. She then slowly walked up right in front of him.

The music ended before a succession of jazz, rhythm and blues began to play in random order in the background.

"Would you like to help me sugah?" she grinned coyly.

He stood up in front of her. Remy searched her face trying to see some evidence some clue that maybe he was dreaming.

Dropping her head she smiled.

He placed both hands on either side of her upper hips where the dress still was in place. Her skin felt smooth as silk to his hands inside her panty line. Slowly, he lowered the panties and the dress fully off of her. She stepped out of it, kicking it to one side. His breath caught in his throat again at the sight of her nearly naked body in front of him.

"Dear Saints." Dis can't be real! "Chere ya as beautiful as I imagined ya would be," he whispered.

"Ah waited and wanted this for such a long time, Ah don't want tah wait any longer. Remy, please." she begged.

"If dis is wha' ya wan' Chere, ...really wha' ya wan', den I will mor' dan obliged ta."

"Ah was hopin' yah'd feel that way sugah."

He looked at her only remaining piece of clothing. "Ya wan' Gambit ta take care of dis Chere?"

"Please do."

He placed his hands at the center of her back while she waited. The clasp didn't come undone quick enough for him, it was jammed. "Damn," he swore. He thought how rude she might think it if he blew it off her? A-w-w-w, wha' de -ell. With one finger hooked in between her cleavage, he channeled enough kinetic energy into the material. It glowed slightly for a few seconds then exploded off her when he turned it a loose. Little bits of material floated down around her like confetti.

He waited for her response as he surveyed the now fully nude woman in front of him. She is beyond beautiful. She's perfect, not a mole, spot or blemish. Her breasts are perfect, large and firm. Remy my boy, ya've died and gone ta heaven.

"Now that's what ah call improvisin'," she laughed.

Whew! He thought.

Rogue had seen Remy on several occasions with his shirt off. She remembered how she would stare at him, but when he'd look around, catching her, she'd look away. He was beautiful, a perfect physical specimen of a man. All broad chested with narrowed straight hips and well defined muscles all over. She placed her hands on the pure white of his shirt where his chest was. The thought of actually touching him so intimately was exciting to her. She had always wanted to. "Yah have on way too many clothes sugah."

He took off his bow tie, throwing it to the floor. "Be my guess Chere." He grinned down at her. "I t'ink I let ya do de rest."

She raised up on her tiptoes with her hands going around the back of his head. Undoing the clasp on his ponytail, it dropped to the floor. She then placed her hands in his hair near the temple. Rogue combed her fingers in his hair until it hung all about his shoulders. Methodically, she slowly undid the button of his coat and the ones of his shirt.

Seeing him and actually touching him was two different things. She slid her hands inside his shirt. The first touch sunt chils up and down her back, it was electrifying to her. He was so well made, so well developed, each muscle defined with perfection. He had a small amount of hair that sprinkled down the middle of his chest, passed his abdomen that disappeared beneath his pant's line.

"Umph, Umph, umph," she commented.

His response was a slow release of his breath. "Rogue, Chere...ya are tearing me up inside and out. Ya sure ya never did dis before?"

"I'm sure, but ... a gal can dream, ... can't she?" She slowly eased the coat, with the shirt, fully off of him, to let them drop to the floor around his feet. Rogue moved her hands over him, watching his face as her explorations got bolder.

When she touched one of his nipples she notices how he groaned and gritted his teeth. BINGO!! She thought.

He smiled then threw back his head when her mouth closed over one of the small-hardened pedals. Her tongue licked out tasting the soft area around it. Then she nibbled and sucked, sucked and nibbled. First one then the other until he trembled.

"I ... no ... Mmmm" he groaned, wanting her to stop as much as he wanted her to continue, he put his hands in her hair to hold her there. "Chere!" Oh saints, she killing me inside. He could not take much more of this.

He grabbed her by her arms, forcing her to look up at him. "How did ya know?" He shook his head. "No one has ever … how did ya know?"

"Call it intuition sugah," she smiled coyly back to him.

"Do ya have anymore intuitive ideas?" He asked eagerly.

"The night's young lets wait and see."

He dropped his head forward, letting a curtain of reddish/brown hair fall to hide his face as he continued to tremble.

To Rogue it was a thing of beauty to know that this man was battling his need, his want so that this could be the night she had always dream of. She loved him the more for that.

He pulled her roughly against his chest in a kiss that was meant to drive her wild. It was as if a dam had broken in him. All of the passion, the want, the need for this woman came to life in that kiss. He pulled away slightly. His breathing came hard and loud. "Enough, you're killing me inside gal."

Rogue just giggle. She reached for the front snap of his tuxedo pants. Slowly, she undid the hook to slide the zipper down to its base.

To Gambit it was as if the world stood still. The sound of his zipper being pulled over its gathers echoed in his ears.

Once that was taken care of, Rogue moved her hands to either side of his chest. "Allow me," she purred. She slowly slid both hands down his body, until she was able to place them just inside his underwear on either side of his hips. The same as he had did her earlier. She then slid his underwear and trousers down in one swift movement.

He stepped out of his clothes, taking off he socks and shoes. When he stood up his manhood was exposed to her for the first time, it jutted out in front of him like a devining rod would, seeking life giving water.

Rogue gasped at the sight of it. She'd never seen a man this close before. She thought at first of how strange it was, that all of Remy's desire was focused on that one point. But then she realized that it made perfect sense because she felt a wanton need in the same general area.

It was a shade darker than his regular skin and had a fine matte of reddish-brown hair all around it at the base. But looking at it was not enough; she just had to touch it. Gently, she took her hands to start stroking it in a rythmic caress. Remy groaned out loud, leaning into her massaging hands.

She reposition one hands to cup him while the other remain stroking his shaft.

He quickly nodded his head in acceptance of her move before he dropped his head forward to let it rest against her forehead again. His hair fell across his face as he gasped and moaned with every move she made.

This was not enough. She wanted more. Rogue went down on her knees in front of him, still stroking.

The passion and the control he had to maintain dazed Gambit. He felt something warm and wet running up and down his maleness. He opened his eyes to see Rogue moving her tongue back, forward and all around him.

Wha'? "Please, please, please," he begged.

She stopped long enough to look at him. She wasn't sure, but it looked like he had water in his eyes. "Shsssssssh," she said in on long whisper. Then she took him fully in her mouth.

"Ooohhh!" he cried as his hips began to automatically buck. Remy legs could no longer support him. Being very weak with need, he gently lowered himself to the edge of the bed. Rogue moved with him never breaking contact.

When he settled, she began to work her mouth around him again. He released a slow guttural growl at the sheer wantonness of his partner's explorations.

Rogue head bobbed back and forward between his thighs.

"Oh saints ... gal ... wha ... where ... Oh!" he moaned as he fell back on the bed.

She answered him by raising up more on her knees. Changing the position of her mouth, Rogue started pulling him in.

He gripped the mattress, concentrating, not to let go while she worked. Remy moaned and gasped in French dialect as he jerked then strained with the mounting waves of pressure and pleasure that threatened to over take him. "Wa' ... Wai ... Wait," he said.

When she continued, he put his hand in her hair and pulled her off of him.

"What's wrong sugah? Did ah do somethin' wrong?"

He slowly sat back up, leaning forward, he cupped her face with his hands. "Non my Cherie. I have ta ... " He started to raise but found that his legs were weak.

She stopped him, "Let me." She looked around for a towel. "Nothing. I'll be right back"

She disappeared in the bathroom only for a second then she came right back to him. She stroked him until his shaft expanded. Then she placed the towel in front and around him. He relieved himself into the towel as he strained and moaned with release. She watched as his eyes rolled back then closed. Once finished, he opened his dazed eyes, then took the towel out of her hands then laid it to the side on the floor. He kissed her forehead. In one fluid movement Gambit reached back and pulled the covers down on the bed then pull Rogue in with him on top of him.

He hugged and caressed her as he held her against him. Dear Saints, how I loved dis woman. He now knew that there was no him without her. That he'd never be complete if he did not have her by his side. And that he'd fight the devil himself, in order to keep her there.

She instantly cuddled up to him. He maneuvered his arms around her as she placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his hear.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

She intertwined her legs with his placing her hand over his heart to feel it beating. "Yes very." She sighed.

He smiled.

They layed together for a while, relaxing and enjoying the closeness in which they now shared.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 9**

Updated: 04/21/2008

* * *

_**Warning!** This story/segment may contain imagery not suitable for anyone under the age of 18._

* * *

Gambit reached down to pick up her arm that was lying on his chest. He studied the bracelet intently. The constant light flashing in his face caught the facets of his earring. "Just t'ink, non' of dis be possible two, t'ree weeks ago Chere," he smiled. "Nice 'lil piece of jewelry. Comes in handy too."

Rogue raise her head to look at him, "It sure does Sugah."

He placed his one finger under her chin to lift it up to where he could see her face. Gambit searched her eyes. "Dat was tre' magnifique Chere."

"Ah aim tah please."

Gambit lifted his hands into her hair. He then pulled her head down so he could kiss her firmly on the mouth.

She looked down at him in surprise when she felt him respond under her.

He would've laughed at the expression on her face. "I aim t' please too Mon Cherie," he chuckled. He then rolled her on her back, positioning himself above her. His hair got in the way, so he pulled it around to one side of his head. "Ready for round two Chere?" he grinned.

"Remy ... I ... I, well ya know Ah have ne'vah known a man, ...in the biblical sense that is."

"I know Chere. Do ya trust me?" She hesitated for a moment then nodded, Yes. He smiled, "Gambit be gentle as possible. I promise. Ya relax I show ya how."

He took her mouth quickly in a hungry kiss meant to drain any coherent thought. When he finished, Rogue was breathless and weak, just as he wanted her. He began raining kissed over her face, ear, neck and shoulders.

The sight of him over her was more than she could stand. She closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction.

He began to move over her more, massaging her with his hands as she cooed. He slid down her body kissing, stroking, and nuzzling her all the way. He paused at her breasts to lightly caress both of them with his thumbs. The flesh responded immediately by hardening with his touch. Rogue arched her back, moving against his delicate exploration.

"Mmmmm," she moaned.

Remy replaced his hands with his tongue. First wetting one breast completely all around the outside crest of the large peak. She whimpered with frustration as she tried to move it toward him, urging him to take the peak fully into his mouth. He let her beg him with her actions until finally he took the large peak into his mouth then he began to suck, lick and bite.

"Oh ... oh ... mah," she moaned, automatically spreading her legs on either side of his moving hips.

The feeling he was staring in her was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was as if she was in a sauna trying to get a breath of fresh cool air. The burning pressure that was steadily building in and around her apex was now making her legs feel weak as her breathing started coming in short pants.

He left that breast to administer the same treatment to the other while he slid one hand between him and her toward her lower body. He began massaging her inner thighs, along with the russet colored area down low.

"Now Remy, now?" she begged.

"No Chere, not yet. Everyt'ing has a purpose, ya'll see."

She moaned as he slid his hand all around her outer area along her opening, testing her tolerance. Then he switched to using only two fingers moving them slowly up, down and around her upper womanhood.

When he first touched her there, Rogue cried out his name, as her hips began to buck against him. She was writhing inside.

"Relax, relax ... Chere, enjoy de ride."

"Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... O-oh god ... Ah ... Ah ... " her eyes rolled back in her head, her back arched, as she grabbed the headboard and her head fell back against the pillows of the bed. "Remy am Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... EE ... e-e-e-e-e?" she screamed, then howled.

"Shssssssh, not yet Chere, almost but we can fix dat." he whispered

He only left her for a moment when he returned he had something cold and wet in his hand. Rogue was dazed and could only partially realize what he was about to do.

The intense cold brought her back. Gambit had gotten an ice cube from the champagne bucket. He slid it around her neck, down her chest over one breast then the other, still down further over her flat abdomen then finally down to her apex, leaving a trail of melting ice as he went.

It made her cold and hot all at the same time. She shivered as he placed what was left of the cube within her and began to stroke her with it.

"O-o-o-oh! That... feels ... wonderful," she purred and shivered more.

He leaned up so he could watch the different expression on her face. He saw unadulterated lust, total enjoyment, pure pleasure and love.

As he continued to stroke her with the last bit of cube, he slid further back down her body with kisses between her breast, then down her abdomen and still further down. He stopped just short of her apex, "Hang on Chere!" He instructed.

"What?"

He spread then clamped her legs apart with his forearms as he lowered his mouth down between her legs over her to begin to kiss her there.

"Oh Remy that is wonderful Sugah." She raised her head so she could watch him. All she could see was the top part of his head. His eyes closed, he moaned at the taste of her. She released the headboard to grip the sheets in both hands.

His only response was to use his tongue for a more vigorous and intense exploration of that area.

"REMY! REMY! Remy! Remy, Remy, Remy …" she repeated over and over again as he worked. She thrashed her head from side to side against the oncoming wave of pure pleasure that threatened to over take her. She involuntarily started moving her hips in concert with his tongue. I think she ready now, he thought.

Gambit positioned himself over her. When he paused, she looked up at him and nodded. That was his que. He lowered the head to her opening and pushed gently. She was incredibly wet with her own juices but still so very tight. He knew he had to be careful but some discomfort was inevitable. With all the restraint he could muster he pushed himself into her further working his hips a little from side to side to open her more.

"Oooh!," she cried water forming in her eyes.

Rogue was completely caught off guard by the whole thing. However, she was not totally naive. She knew what it took for a man and a woman to join but she had not expected the pain and the bluntness of the whole thing. Because of her powers, she was still a virgin. Remy, however, had been with several women. All the ones she knew of, bragged at how good a lover he was. She knew the care and the control he was maintaining was for her benefit. Ah must relax or he gon'na tah split me open. Remy, will show me how tah please him therefore pleasin' mahself, she thought as she watched him move over her.

"Be brave Chere it will hurt at first but soon with pass."

She nodded in acceptance as he pushed even further.

"Remy!" She cried as she gritted her teeth together.

"I'm here Chere. Hold on I'm almost dere."

He pushed himself all the way into her. She screamed in pain and ecstasy.

"Remy!" Tears rolling down her face.

He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair to console her. "Dere, dere, my sweet it will be all right now, ya'll see."

"OK," she whispered.

He lowered her back down on the bed as he began to move within her slowly. Almost totally withdrawing himself only to ease back into her again.

The initial pain now a forgotten memory, Rogue was now able to relax more. She began to enjoy what Remy was doing to her, so much so that she begin to move with him. She raised her legs, wrapping them around his back pulling him down closer to her, deeper into her.

"Oh Chere!" He groaned.

Her instincts took over. She placed her hands under her hips to rock then rolled her pelvis up, then let it drop down slightly. He cried out her name in delight. She repeated the action over and over. He shut his eyes, gritted his teeth then cried out her name. "Oh Rogue!"

"Remy," she whispered.

Gambit's strokes steadily increased as she met him at every move.

She lost all track of time, as his strokes became quicker, stronger with his oncoming climax. She could feel it too. The now familiar pressure building, burning that made her breathless and light.

A thin damping of sweat broke out all over Remy's body as he concentrated on bringing them to completion. He positioned his forearms under her hips then pushed himself clean to her core.

She circled her ankles high upon him as he began to expand within her. Rogue's own control started to slip. "Yes, yes, yes!" She cried with every powerful stroke.

"Oh Chere ... I ... I ... I'm, I'm ... Oh!" He cried out.

A heavy wave of pleasure and ecstasy was just within hand reach. She could see and feel the oncoming fulfillment that promised to complete her and make her, his. "Remy, Ah...Ah...love...yah," as she began to spasm as her inner muscles contracted around him.

"Yes Chere! Yes Chere! And ... I ... I ... luv ya too." He gasped.

Simultaneously, they both released everything within them as the pleasure gripped and controlled them as they rose then fell over each rapturous wave.

Remy fell back down against her now sweating body in exhaustion, still stroking as he trembled and jerked, releasing every drop of himself into her. She poured herself around him as she clawed and stroked his back as they finished.

Now empty, Remy slowly pulled himself out of her. They both moaned with his movement. To Rogue, it was like she was now a part of him. She could only guess that it felt the same way to him.

Gambit crawled to the back of her so he could spoon her back against his front. He pulled her close to him. "I don' wan' ta evah let ya go," he told her in her hair.

"Ah want let cha' even if yah tried."

That made him feel better, if that was even possible. "Whew!" he said breathlessly. "Dat was ... fantastic mi amour." He kissed the top of her hair. "You have given ... me such a beautiful gift and ... for dat Gambit will ... always luv ya. "Ne'vah ... knew it could be dis good."

She thought of the many others he had before her. "Yah're not just ... saying that are yah ... Swamp Rat?"

"No mi amour. Having sex is one t'ing but makin' luv is somethin' else. Ya are everythin' I could ever hope for or ever wan'. Dat was beyond anyt'ing I could need or ever dream of. T'ank yah for givin' ya'self t' me Chere. I can't wait until we can do it again and again, and again, and again." He kissed the back of her hair.

Satisfied with his answer, she turned over into his arms, pressing herself against him as she licked and nibbled on his neck. Rogue bit on his ear, while she used her free hand to stroke him hard again.

"Oh Chere, ya are insatiable. Ready for round three heh?" When she nodded, he rolled her on her stomach, positioning himself behind her. Then he smacked her backside. She immediately offered herself to him by rising up on her hands and knees. He braced himself, positioning his hands on either side of her firm backside. Slowly, he leaned forward then pulled back on her upper hips.

She gasped as he entered her again. To her, this way was more primal, more erotic. "Remy...?" She breathed as she stood up on her knees with her back against his front.

Gambit used his hands to caress her down over her breast. He moved his hands further down until he could explore her apex. She quivered in his arms. "Chere ... is dis ... is dis...wha' ya wan'?" He asked as kissed her shoulder and nape.

She gasped and closed her eyes, "Yes Remy ... show me," she replied as she bend back over.

Gambit threw his head back as he began to move within her. He had every intention in showing her just how nice it will be now that they could touch.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 10**

Updated: 4/21/2008

* * *

Rogue woke from her nap with a feeling of contentment and leatherness. She looked around at her surroundings. There was an unfamiliar weight across her waist and she could feel and hear breathing beside her, low and steady as if in sleep. She turned slightly to get a look at which the breathing belonged to. It was Remy Lebeau, the love of her life and now her lover. She nestled close to him. He responded in sleep by pulling her yet closer against him and nuzzled his mouth near her ear before he settled back down on his pillow in sleep.

Her thoughts turned inward as she remembered how he had 'made love' to her. That was the only way to describe what she and Remy had shared that night. He was attentive, giving, caring and totally responsive. Telling her all the way how she made him feel, if not with his words then with his actions, until finally they both had collapse in exhaustion and fallen asleep in each other's arms.

This is perfect, Ah don't ever want tah move. "BEEeeeeeeep"... the ten-minute warning alarm on her bracelet went off, Gambit stirred beside her.

"Damn," she swore under her breath. Ah was hoping we could go another round. Welp, maybe tomorrow. Ah've got tah leave before mah powers kick in again.

Judging by how close he was holding her, this was not going to be easy. She looked lovingly at him. He was so beautiful in sleep so at peace. Ah don't want tah wake him.

Rogue slid slowly down the bed until she could reach a pillow to place under his heavy arm. As careful as she could, she placed the pillow next to him where she had been. He nestled to it and sighed but he never woke up. That boy sleeps like a rock she thought, the alarm didn't wake him either.

She stood near the bed watching him as long as she could. Sorry Remy, but Ah must leave yah. Ah wish Ah could stay wit'cha all night, maybe tomorrow she thought as she began pulling her clothes back on.

Rogue dressed quickly, quietly, except for her sandals, she carried them in her hand. As she made her way to his door the "times-up" alarm went off on her bracelet. She shut it off and quickly turned back to see if it had disturbed Remy. He moaned and moved to the other side of the bed, pulling the pillow with him.

She stopped to survey the room one last time. There was the dinner that they never got to eat, the now melted candles that were on the verge of going out and the beautiful roses that had taken her breath away when she first opened the door. Roses my rose. She saw it on the floor where she had dropped it. Rogue quickly tiptoed back and got it. I'll keep this, she said to herself. She then went back to the door to exit. She turned the knob. As she was about to step out into the hallway, she heard voices on the other side in the hallway.

Sit! she said to herself. Rogue shut the door back but left a crack in the door so she could hear what was being said. It sounded like Sam and Bobby. They were coming up to the second floor landing headed her way. Ah'll have tah wait 'til they pass.

"Man I hate French food" groused Bobby. "Chocolate covered snails are not what I consider home cookin'. Yuck!"

"You know if you had not been so busy eyeing our waitress you might have noticed the "American Menu" on the back of the French one," Sam said with a chuckle.

"What?" Said Bobby. "I did not know that."

Their voice faded as they went further pass Gambit's door to their own rooms.

Now's my chance, Rogue thought. As she tried to start out the door again she could hear Wolverine and Beast on their way up. Double Sit!

"So you mean to tell me that Betsy did not burn up the stove? That you and Gambit rigged it so that he and Rogue could have a few hours of, shall I say, 'QUALITY TIME.' Beast could not help but chuckle at the antics of the two X-Men.

"Yeah, if I'd known I'd hav'ta wear a monkey suit, I'd never helped. Blasted Cajun owes me big time for this one," Wolverine growled. "Don't tell Cyke, he'll bust a cog and put us on monitor duty for a month."

Beast laughed even more as Wolverine stopped and went into his room beside Gambit's. Hank continued down the hall to his own.

She turned back to look at the still sleeping Cajun, "Why you sneaky, low down, dirty #&#," she said under her breath. "Ah got to get out of here," as she tried for the door again. This time, Warren and Betsy stopped her. "Sit, can't a Gal sneak back tah her room in peace?"

"I told you Warren all I did was cut the oven on 250 degrees to preheat it for the chicken and it went "BOOM!" Stated Betsy stiltily.

"Sure Bets, Sure."

"O-o-o!" she stomped and went into the room her and Warren shared, shutting the door in his face.

Warren tried to follow her into the room, but the door was now locked. "Aw c'mon sweetheart don't get mad," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, I believe you," he begged as he knocked on the door. She let him stay out there for a few minutes, then she cracked the door open. "Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to go down to the Infirmary for the night?"

Betsy opened the door fully. She was dressed in nothing but a smile. Rogue's mouth fell open. "What do you think?" purred Betsy. Warren cleared his throat and walked through the door, grabbing her in his arms as his head descended to hers. Then he kicked the door back shut.

She heard a silent muffle and the sound of bed sheets moving. "Hummm, R-o-g-u-e?" Gambit was waking. He began moving his arms around trying to find her. Rogue quickly slipped out of the room into the hallway. It had been a while since anyone had come along maybe she was home free.

She turned, then quickly made her way down the hall out of the men's wing, across the landing, over to the wing that housed the women. Almost there, she paddled, jis' a few feet further...

"Rogue?"

She froze where she stood at the sound of Storm's voice. She turned to face her. Storm was dressed in a ice blue silk rob, her hair in a ponytail and carrying a cup of hot tea, judging by the steam that was coming from it.

"Hi... Storm. When did yah and Bish get in?" Rogue blushed profusely.

"We got back well over an hour ago. Are yours and Remy's date over for tonight?" She asked as she studied Rogue. "I trust you and he had an enjoyable evening?"

"Uh yeah, you could say that." She lowered her gaze in embarrassment. "How was yours and Bish's night out?"

"We went into town for dinner" She paused then added, "It was quite acceptable." She smiled.

"That's great. Well, Ummm, goodnight Storm." She turned the knob and went into her room.

Storm pause for a moment to contemplate. "I wonder did she realize she still had her shoes in her hands." She smiled and continued to her loft to finish a good book that she'd been reading.

Gambit turned over in the bed searching for his lover. She not here! The realization made him sit bolt upright up in the bed. "Rogue?" He opened his eyes, pushed his tousled hair out of the way of his face. He looked around the room. "Oh man, she gone." Remy collapsed back down on the bed.

Maybe Chere is in de bathroom? He got up and strolled the few feet that would bring him to the bathroom door, not bothering with a robe. He knocked, "Chere ya in dere?" No one answered, so he opened the door and looked in. She was gone.

"Oh Saints!" He slapped his hand over his eyes as he made his way back to the bed.

He was in a state of confusement and disillusionment. "Wha' have I done? Or Wha' didn't I do?" He replayed their love making over and over in his head. After the first initial encounter they had made love over and over again. Rogue had been insatiable. She'd virtually wear him out, which had surprise him. He was exhausted by the time she'd finally collapse and fell asleep in his arms. "Gal makin' up for lost time," he grinned. "What a woman."

Gambit rationalized her lost of control to the fact that she'd been denied any human touch for so long and being as close to another person as you can get when you are making love had overwhelmed her. I hope Chere slow down, Gambit not as young as he use to be, he thought as he got back into bed pulling the covers up. "I find her in de morn'in," he yawned. "Raht now I need de rest." He settled back down with the intent of going back to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characterss that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characterss.


	11. Chapter 11

Always, His Woman

Always, His Woman

Chapter 11

Updated: 04/22/2008

At 7:30 a.m. his alarm went off, it woke Gambit with a start. After tossing and turning the better part of the night, he'd finally managed to fall asleep around 3:00 a.m. He just couldn't stop thinking about their 'date' and the fact that she was not there when he woke. "I get dressed and find her, get ta de bottom of dis."

Rogue was turning over to hit the snooze alarm for the second time when she heard a knock on her door. Her clock read 8:00 a.m. who in the blazes would be... "Who is it?"

"It is Remy, Let me in Chere?"

She paused, "I should leave his ass out there." Then she heard another knock.

"Rogue if ya don' let'm in, I make a scene and blow your door down. Which it be girl?"

She knew that tone of voice he was serious. She hurriedly jumped out of the bed and opened the door to let him in closing the door behind him. Gambit strolled in, but did not come any further than the door. He was wearing street clothes, his hair pulled back into its usual ponytail, Carolina Panthers Jersey, form fitting Bugle Boy Jeans, her favorite pair and Nike Brogans.

Remy surveyed her as she shut the door and walked back over to him. She was wearing a giant San Francisco 49er's football jersey with the number '00' on the front. Her hair was a mess, her face was scrubbed clean of any makeup, but she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Why ain't yah in your combat gear? Don't yah have a mornin' session with Warren, at least that what it said on the duty roster yesterday. Cyclops will have your head if yah late again."

"Screw him, besides I switched mine and Warren's time with Sam and Wolverine. I wan' ta' know 'bout is dere anything wrong with us Chere?"

"Us?"

"Yeah us."

"There's nothin' wrong with us?"

"How can ya' say dat Chere when ya were gone when I woke dis mornin' wit'out a word!"

"Oh that."

"Yeah Dat!"

"Well, Ah hav'ah explanation."

"And?"

"Ah hadn't save enough time on mah bracelet. Ah had ta leave before mah powers kicked in and Ah put'cha in a comma or worse... Satisfied?"

"Oh," he said with understanding. "Den why didn' ya wake me Chere? Gambit imagine all kinds of t'ings when he woke up."

"Really?" She raised and lowered her eyebrowse. "Did yah image how yah were gon'na apologize tah Bets for embarrassing the crap out of her?"

Ut Oh, he thought. Gambit quickly smiled back at her, "How ya find dat out girl?"

"I over heard Wolverine last night telling Beast when they were on their way back to their rooms last night."

"Uh, are ya mad Chere?"

"Ah was at first but then ... Ah got'ta thinkin' about what a nice time Ah had last night and Ah cooled down."

"Really?" He flared his eyes at her. "How'sa about a kiss Chere? Is your twelve hours dormant period over?" he smiled wickedly.

"No and No tah the kiss because yah know it want stop there." She started backing away from him.

"Don' ya have any time saved on dat thing from before? C'mon Chere, just one. I promise ta be good," he followed her and caught the front of her jersey pulling her with him back against the door. His action caused her hem to rise up a cup her buttocks, revealing her smooth long legs.

"Well, yeah, a little." she grabbed her hem trying to force it back down. All that did was bring his attention to her bare legs as she fidgeted.

"Wha' say ya?"

She whimpered and pressed the five-minute reserve button on her bracelet.

"Come here mi amour." Gambit grabbed her by the hand as he leaned back against the door. He pulled her up against him, nudging her into the crook of his body with one hand while he pressed her breast hard against his chest with the other on her upper back.

Rogue sighed as he pushed back her hair and kissed her neck with little bites. His mouth made a trail from her expose collarbone to her ear.

"Remy," she begged.

"Yeah Chere," he whispered as he began kissing her face in the same manner he'd been kissing her neck and ear area. He brought his hand up to cup her face. Rogue turned her mouth into his palm, kissing it lightly. "Oh Rogue, please."

"We don't have time. Ah'm due in the Danger Room in one half hour," she breathed.

"Ya're right." Remy quickly found her mouth, licking her lips with his tongue as he let it slide inside hers.

She whimpered with surrender as he continued to explore the deepest recesses of her mouth with his, "Ummmm," he groaned.

She brought her hands up around the base of his head, threading her fingers into the thick mass of hair as their mouths moved in a slow dance of passion.

What's this? It feels like metal, she thought. Ah want tah see what this is? She turned with him against the door until her back was against it, then she began pushing him back toward the bed as they still kissed.

I t'ink Chere change her mind, Non? he thought as he let her guide him back against the side of her bed.

She climbed on the bed behind him. Using her hands she nudged him down on the edge of the bed.

"What'cha doin' Rogue?"

"Relax Remy." She undid the clasp, then parted his hair down the middle with her fingers and gasp when she saw a small solid gold circular shaped emblem with the initials "N.O.T.G." engraved that laid flush to his scalp right above his hair line at the base. "Oh Mah! Remy!"

He instantly got up from the bed covering the emblem with one hand and snatching the clasp out of her hand with the other. Remy pulled his hair back into the ponytail and clasps it in place. Then turn and rolled his eyes at her until they glowed. "No Rogue, don't touch that!" he yelled.

She recoiled at his tone and mannerism. Rogue had the look of a wounded puppy in her eyes that instantly made him regret his temper. He went down on one knee in front of her, "I'm sorry Chere, please forgive me?"

She dropped her head, "Ah'm sorry too Remy, but Ah was jis' curious tah what it was is all."

He reached up with his one finer to raise her head to look at her. She tried to smile back at him but he knew she was hurt by his reaction. Maybe I better explain it to her. "It is...it is... the emblem of the New Orleans's Thieves Guild."

She squinted in puzzlement, "Do all the members of the guild have a gold emblem?"

"Non, by it being gold, it signifies that I am a Master Thief. Silver signifies Amateur and Bronze signifies Apprentice."

"But yah are banished, yah don't have a Guild."

"Yeah, I am now, but I wasn' when I got dis on my graduation day. De emblem is embedded through tah my top vertebra and fused tah it."

Rogue mouth dropped open with surprise, "Gosh Remy couldn't ya'll jis' carry around a ID card or some'thin?"

He shook his head, "No Chere der be too many forgeries. People pretending tah be Masters when dey only Apprentices or Amateurs."

She pulled her brows together in puzzlement, "Ah don't understand, why pretend?"

He came to sit beside her on the bed as he explained. "In de Guild, ya receive certain privileges depending on wha' class thief ya be. The Master Thief commands total respect and loyalty, der are only three of us in de country and five in de world. By stating dat ya are a Master Thief, ya have de capability ta crack any safe, by pass any alarm or hack any computer system, ya are unstoppable when it comes ta gettin' what ya wan'. De others below ya' don' have dis capability, derefore dey look up ta ya."

She looked at him, "Remy yah look alraht on the surface but'cha hurtin' inside ain't cha' Sugah? Why didn't yah e'vah tell me 'bout this Remy?"

"Because I did not wan' ya lookin' at me de way ya is now."

"Ah'm sorry Remy, but my curiosity got the best of me when Ah felt that thing, when we were kissing." She arched her eyebrows in clarity. "Is this why most guild members wear their hair long?"

"Yes," he rose from the bed and headed for the door, "Now ya know. Ya can' tell anyone 'bout dis Chere."

She jumped down off of the bed to follow him, "Ah want, Ah promise. Remy don't be mad at me."

"I not Chere, I more mad at myself." Then he left her staring at the door.

As he let her door close behind him, Remy leaned back against it in the hallway of the women's wing. He shut his eyes as he replayed the graduation ceremony in his head over and over. The Master Thieves standing in a circle around him in they're elaborate hooded clokes chanting in French. They were all Masters because only another Master had the right to ordain a new one. He remember how they all had to hold him in place when the eldest Master had stamped therefore, branding him on the lower part of his head. He could still remember the excruciating white-hot pain it took to receive the coveted Gold N.O.T.G. He could still hear the pride in his father's voice at his coronation ceremony. Juan Luc had told him, "No matta' wha', stand ya ground," he had. And lastly he could still remember how every woman within a ten-year age gap had thrown themself at him because they knew nothing was out of his reach.

Gambit shook himself out of the relvary. After all his secrecy, all his work to conceal what he'd been, he still couldn't escape his past. Every corner every turn served to remind him that he was just not as good as his other teammates. "Oh Saints, what she gon'na t'ink o me now?" he said. Guess it was jis' a matta of time she find out de way we all over each ot'er now, he mused as he squeezed a tear out of the corner of his eye.

He opened his eyes at the sound of a claw SKKITTT from down the hall. He turned to see a short nondescript man known as Wolverine headed his way. "You owe me Bub! Big Time!"

"I know homme." Why shouldn't you be any different? He thought as he turn to go meet him mid way up the hall.

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Rogue looked at her bracelet and turned the reserve switch off just before it beeped, she noticed the time. "Darn it, Ah got tah hustle if Ah not gon'na be late this mornin'." Ah'll wonder where he's gone off ta'? Ah have tah catch up with Remy later. She hurried in the small bathroom, showered and took care of her

regular toiletries, dressed in her green and yellow combat uniform, pulled on her boots and out the door she went. She nearly ran smack into Joseph on the top landing, as he was on his way down too.

"Oh, Joe watch out!" She sidestepped too late to miss contacting with him. With her super strength, she knocked him off balance. She quickly caught him as he almost tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Rogue?... Hey!!" They floated in mid air above the top steps of the landing. "You know, I can fly too."

"Oh, that is raht ain't it." She turned him lose and he hovered beside her. "Where you headed?"

"To the Danger Room."

"Well that would explain the blue/gold uniform wouldn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Ah'm on my way there too," she floated to the first floor entryway. "Wan'na go together?"

He followed her, "Why not?"

Rogue heard voices as they passed the main picture window. She paused when she saw it was Remy and Wolverine, they were discussing, no arguing about something in the front driveway. Then Remy handed Wolverine a set of keys. Wolverine quickly hopped in the driver seat of Gambit's 'Toy' then took off peeling rubber everywhere. Gambit covered his face and shook his head in dispare. Poor Remy, but it had been worth it, she smile.

"You coming Rogue?" Jospeh called out to her.

"Yeah...sure," then she hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**Always, His Woman**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The holograms and robots in the Danger Room shifted and changed for the fourth time during their session. Now Rogue, Joseph, Betsy and Bobby were faced with four of their greatest enemies, Mr. Sinister, Magneto, Revanche and Pyro stood ready to pounce on them as soon as the backdrop and scenery aligned. Cyclops and Jean sat at the controls from above watching and noting all progress and all failures of each individual member of the team. Wolverine looked on.

The warning bell sounded and the robot villains started circling them. They quickly stepped in time and did the same thing to the robots in the opposite direction. Magneto's robot moved first, using his powers to pull ribits out of the wall and hurling them at them. Rogue took flight, Bobby turned to water and Psylocke pulled her psychic katana blade. Joseph counter acted Magneto's move by hurling them all back at him. The ribits struck him repeatedly, he jerked and twitched until he exploded. "One down and three to go," said Jean from the control room.

The other robots reacted immediately becoming more dangerous to make up for the lost of one of their counterparts. The Pyro robot shot fire at Bobby as he sloshed to one side and dove out of the way, nearly soaking Betsy as she flipped and dove out of the way of Revanche's robot katana blade. "Bobby!" She

screamed at him. He paused for a moment, "Sorry Bets." Then he was off again in the other direction.

The Mr. Sinister's robot shot green plasma energy at Rogue and Joseph as they lift and dove all around the Danger Room's ceiling. "Can you get close tah him Joseph? Ah sure can't. He's fast a June bug on a hot tin ...Woe!" She said as another blast caught the back of her leather jacket. She flipped over, taking it off, letting it fall to the floor.

"I'll try Rogue." Joseph angled up and down with a electromagnetic blast to the Mr. Sinister robot. It did not budge it. "Hummm, it must be housed in a plastic casing." He smiled as he looked for something metal in the room. "The doors! Rogue get the door!" He pointed and the entryway. She immediately flew down and pulled one of the inner three feet thick doors off its hinge and tossed it at the Sinister's robot. Joseph concentrated, spread his arms out then quickly hugged himself as hard as he could. The metal door mimicked his action as it crushed the Sinister's robot.

"Two down and two to go," called out Jean.

Betsy cut flips and somersaulted all around the now two bladed Revanche robot, one in each hand, coming up behind as she thrashed trying to cut Bets into bits. Betsy counter acted and sliced the head completely off the robot. It staggered a little before another head replaced it. She did a forward handstand, wrapped her legs around the robots neck, twisted and slammed it to the ground. Betsy quickly stood up and stabbed the robot through the control mechanism. "Ki-yah!" She screamed and smiled.

"Three down and one to go," called out Jean.

Bobby had played the whole while with the Pyro robot, turning to ice one minute then to water the next. Scott looked at Jean, "I got something for him." He pressed a button and the Pyro robot immediately grew to forty feet tall. They all stood in the middle of the floor looking at it as it grew.

The door behind Jean opened and the next scheduled team entered. It was Gambit, Warren, Storm and Bishop all dressed in their X-Men garb. They watched from the window the other team's sequence.

"Oh Shit!" Said Bobby. "Move," he yelled! The robot finally aligned then attacked with full force sending fire in all their directions. Betsy immediately created a psychokinetic bubble around herself, Joseph pulsed a magnetic shield that stopped the fire from reaching him; Bobby dove behind it too. Rogue with nothing to protect her was left exposed. The heat was excruciating but her invulnerability would protect her for a while. "Bobby do something!!" Rogue yelled.

He'd have to produce a lot of moisture to take care of something this big, So be it, but they not gone like it. Bobby called on his powers and pulled all the moisture out of the air and commanded it to turn to freezing rain and sleet. With the temperature at 32 degrees and dropping, he knew they really weren't going to like it. The Pyro robot tried to stopped the cold wet weather by heating the walls of the room. This turned the falling freezing rain and sleet to water, so he pulled harder on his powers instantly turning everything to ice except his teammates. The robot's fire was doused. It started squeaking and rocking back and forward as if it was ready to fall. Bobby pulled as hard as he could on his powers and instantly froze the robot until it was brittle. It fell and shattered into large pieces. But it fell too close to where Rogue was. "Look Out!!" Someone yelled. A large piece of shrapnel fell and caught her in the back. She fell like a stone to the floor with the robot.

"Rogue!!" Gambit bellowed in horror as he rushed out of the control room to be by her side. The main door wouldn't open until the room realigned. Gambit hammered it in frustration. Warren caught his shoulder, "Wait man, it will open in a few minutes." He was answered when Remy turned and blazed his eyes at him. Gambit hurriedly pulled off his coat, battle armor and shirt. Then he threw himself against the wall flat to charge it. The wall glowed all around where he pressed. "Gambit what are you doing? The walls are too thick for you to try that, you'll blow yourself up!" Warren tried to pull him away from the wall. "Bishop!" Warren cried.

Bishop immediately came and saw what was happening. He took off his gloves and grabbed Remy from behind. "Let go Pup!" With nothing to stop their contact, Gambit's kinetic energy flowed into Bishop. Remy sunk to the floor as Bishop redirected the energy in one arm and out through the other arm then blasted the door open.

He and Warren helped Gambit up as they walked into the now calm Danger Room. Betsy ran to Warren shivering as he immediately let Gambit go to put his wings around Betsy to help try to warm her up. Joseph and Bobby were seeing about Rogue's wound. Gambit went on his knees beside her. "Chere speak ta me please," he said desperately.

It was still very cold in the Danger Room from Bobby's powers. He looked at him. "Uh Remy, where's your coat and your shirt?" said Bobby.

He chose to ignore him. He looked at Joseph; "Is she..." Gambit took a closer look at the expression on Joseph's face. Why he lookin' at Chere like a sick pup? He thought. "... Is she all right homme?"

"Yes she's fine, she is not even scratched, just dazed a little. She's had the wind knocked out of her pretty good though."

She turned to see who own the accent, "Remy... is that...is that yah." she sighed.

"Yes mah lover." He answered. "Gambit here Chere."

Joseph was infuriated at hearing this. Bobby watched his expression change forebodingly as he eyed Gambit in disgust and obvious jealousy.

She opened her eyes more to look at him, "You need a shave...where's your shirt and where's your coat?" She chuckled between coughs. "It's freezin' in here."

"Ah, she c'min around, she fine," laughed Gambit.

Joseph bent down to pick her up. "Uh ...Wha' ya t'ink ya doin' homme?" Gambit asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking her to the infirmary to be checked out."

"Non, Non, non..." he shook his head from side to side. " It look like ya 'bout ta get'cha tail kicked if ya don' take ya hands off her Mon ami, dats wha' I t'ink!" Gambit told him angrily as he stood up pointing a gloved finger at him.

Joseph put Rogue back down then turned faced Remy. "I'd like ta see ya try it, Mon ami."

Everyone watched Remy as his eyes blazed and his hand glowed. Joseph shield went up.

"There's no need for anyone tah carry me, Ah can walk." She knew she'd better do something or Remy might end up with all of his iron in his blood pulled out. "Remy help me up!"

He stood there staring Joseph down while Joseph did the same to him.

"Remy! Did yah here me?"

He reluctantly dropped his gaze to her and went down on his knees beside her to help her stand.

Her Lover? Joseph shield went down as he looked at them. He then he backed away, but he couldn't help the stab of jealously that went through him about her and Gambit. Some other time my Cajun friend.

Wolverine came up behind him. "I'd think twice about taken the Cajun on if I were you Bub."

Joseph turned toward him, "And why is that? I've seen him fight." As they both watched Gambit assist Rogue up and out the door to the infirmary. Bishop handed him his clothing that he'd gotten from the outside hallway.

"Trust me, you haven't. He takes it easy around us, don't wan'ta hurt us none."

"What's your point Logan?"

Wolverine extended a claw and pointed it at him, then retracted it, and smiled, "Nothin' slim, yer deserve what'cha get." Then he laughed and went to the other side of the room.

Everyone cleared out of the room as Bishop and Wolverine helped Cyclops fix the outer door that Bishop had blown earlier. The next session was postponed until all repairs could be handled.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


End file.
